Letters Of The Bonding Truth
by Lynn12
Summary: I'M BACK! I have decided to finally finish this story, Chapter 15 is up now! Mongols invade China Shang is promoted General. Mulan is not allowed to go, Her family wants her to stay and get married to a different man. What will happen between her and this new man? Will her and Shang stay in contact? Will she ever join in the battle? Come read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I had another idea for a story! Hehehe. I hope you like it and will comment on what you think about.

I don't own any of the characters from Mulan (damn it) lol. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: After Dinner

Mulan finished helping her mother clean up what was left of dinner, while the men stayed in the living room and chatted. Mulan smiled at her mother who gave her a look of happiness for her daughter. "Go honey.... Take him in the back through the gardens." Mulan grinned at her mother and Granny who were egging her on to go talk to Li Shang. Mulan gave the dish to her mother and made her way to the living room. Mulan found her father and Li Shang sitting down, but once Shang saw Mulan his face lit up and he stood up and bowed. Mulan gave a little of a blush and walked forward towards Shang. "My daughter...we were just talking about you." Mulan got redder.

"Oh.... Well um...I was wondering if Captain Li would like to see the gardens in the back?" Fa Zhou smiled and turned his head to Shang.

Shang nodded, "I would love to."

"This way..." She led Shang out and into the back, and as they began to walk through the garden it became silent. "So...How was your journey getting here?" She asked not knowing what to say.

"It was good.... Yours?"

"Good." Mulan paused not knowing what to ask or say or comment on. She looked over at Shang and noticed that his attention was at her. Mulan blushed and looked away.

Even Shang felt his nervousness through his body even just looking at her made him melt and tremble. "You know I came here and wasn't sure if you were even going to let me stay after what happened and how I treated you through the war."

Mulan stopped and stared at Shang. "No....it's over. Besides if it wasn't for what you did I wouldn't be here. You always welcome here."

Shang nodded in approval and thanks. He took this chance and moved a piece of hair that was in her face away from it and put it behind her ears. He knew that it was forbidden to touch a woman if she wasn't married to you but he didn't care or really even think about what he was doing. "Now that I look at you I wonder how I could be so blind and not notice who you really were."

Mulan was now blushing even more; she bent her head down and smiled. 'He thinks I'm cute.'

Shang smiled back at her and released his hand from her face. "So what are your plans now that you're home?" He asked.

"Not sure.... Probably doing chores again."

Shang laughed. "Sounds like my house."

"Really? You still do chores?"

"Yeah...well most of the time I just help around the house to keep me busy."

"Oh..."

"But in the army nothing really changed I had to everything myself plus I had lots of training that I went through."

"Fun...." Mulan said sarcastically.

"Oh...yeah...But besides chores you have anything else important or fun that you are planning on doing now that you're home?"

"Um.... I don't think so.... Hopefully my parents will give me a little more of a break and let me sleep in." Mulan and Shang both laughed.

They began to walk up the small little bridge and stopped in the middle of it and both leaned on the railing and looked down into the water. 'What should I say next um....' his thought studied what to say next to her. "You have a beautiful home."

"Oh...thank you...was dinner ok."

"Are you kidding it was great that was the best meal I had in years." Mulan giggled.

"Well that's good then.... I suppose you have to go home soon."

Shang looked over and frowned, 'I don't want to go...' "Yeah...probably, My mother is probably wondering if I made it or not."

"Here I'll show you the way out...."

"Thank you...." Mulan led Shang out near the side of the house and back to where Shang's horse was. "Should I tell your family that I'm leaving?"

"I'll just tell them that you had to leave in a hurry because your mom might think that you're dead." Mulan answered. Shang smiled and untied his horse that placed the reins over his head, and was about to get onto of his stallion when he looked at Mulan and noticed that she was staring at him. He stopped and began to walk over to her again. He was trying to get the words out but couldn't, "Um.... I.... Thank you for dinner."

'That's it?' She told herself, a little disappointed that he didn't say more. "Your welcome." Shang smiled and turned to his horse again and got on. He took the reins in his hands and gave a nod to Mulan; Mulan nodded back and smiled. He turned his horse around and began to walk away and out of the huge wooden doors. Mulan listened and watched once he became out of sight. Mulan ran over to the doors and leaned on them watching him trotting away. "Bye" She whipsawed.

Fa Zhou watched from the front door, Fa Li walked up to him and noticed that he was holding a letter in his hands, she leaned over her husband and began to read it. She gasped and placed her hand over her mouth and looked at her husband then at Mulan. "What are we going to do?"

"We have to tell her and train her again, she won't like it but she has to."

"But look at her..." She pointed to her daughter. "She has something for that young man. And it seems to me that he has something for her."

"I know Li..... But that can not matter now, she has to go through this...you know that."

"Well if you tell me.... I think she is better off at what she is doing now." Said Granny who butted in.

"Enough...It's final, get everything ready for the morning...her training will start in the morning." Fa Zhou announced.

Fa Li frowned and bowed down then looked one more time at her daughter, then walked away with Granny.

Fa Zhou watched his wife and Granny then turned his attention back to Mulan who was still standing by the door watching Shang as he made his way back home.

So what do you think? I know its short I'm sorry the next one will be longer! I promise!


	2. messages are sent

Thanks for the reviews this chapter should be a little more interesting, well at least I hope...hehehe. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Messages are sent

Shang had returned to his home that following morning and was not only greeted by his grateful mother but by his whole family. All the relatives wanted to hear the news about the big adventure. Even though tired he was glad to share his journey's tale. When it came to his father time was taken to pray and remember their loved one. His mother was proud of her son becoming Captain and was glad that he had returned home. "So...my son, word has gone out about this heroine Fa Mulan, and word has also reached my ears that you were her commanding officer were you not?"

"Yes I..."

"What a disgrace she must bring to her family now, all must know that she dressed like a man and joined the army. She will not have many or really any suitors." His Mother announced in disgust.

"Mother....."

"What? It's the truth."

"You know nothing about her and yet you are judging her. She saved all of China and even saved me and my men."

"So she did, but look at her now.... What she's going to have to go through, She broke tradition and the law many times for what just to join and try to become some hero?"

"She did it to save her father...if he would have gone there would be a good chance that he would not make it. So she took his spot and went into the army."

His mother looked at his with curiosity, and wonder. Her brow raised, "How come you know so much about her my son?"

"I..." he paused becoming red in the face. "We have become good friends and plus I find her quiet charming."

"Charming!? Charming!" She yelled, and waved her finger. "No son of mine is going to think a girl like that is CHARMING!"

Shang felt his heart being torn out of him, He was in raged that his mother thought of Mulan like this, when she knew nothing of her, only rumors of the great heroine. "Mother you can't tell me what to do or how to like..."

"Watch me.....You may be taking over this family now that your father risked his life to save China but do not forget that in this family you have to have everyone's approval in order for her to live here."

"I never even said for her to be living here!" He snapped. Even though he said nothing of it, he didn't want to admit that he truly had feelings for her.

"Shang...Do you think I'm stupid...I'm your mother, I can tell that you have something for this Mulan girl...But I'm sorry to say that she is not allowed here, in our home!" His mother ordered making it very clear that she did not want anything to do with her.

Shang stepped back in shame and disgust of his mother's actions and words, "What's gotten into you mother..."

"Nothing...I just want what's best for you and this family and she..."

"She did nothing!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me son! She is not the one for you and she will not fit here, nor society she has broken the law and will be looked down upon. What would your father think? After all that he has done for us.... For you!"

"It doesn't matter." His mother shuddered in hurt, even though Shang did not mean it in any way like that of which she had taken it. Shang sighed, "I didn't mean it...."

"If your father was here he would disown you. Because of your carelessness and misguiding he is dead!" His mother yelled. Shang knew that it wasn't his fault but to have his mother blame him for his fathers death was worse then anything else. His heart hurt and was beating faster and faster with rage and sadness. His mother was shaking and tears formed. He thought about comforting her knowing that she was just anger and upset about his father leaving this world, but he was too hurt to even look at her. "I'll arrange for a match to be made so you can run this house." She concluded then walked away.

Shang sat down and put his hands over his face and felt like he could just break out in rage. All he wished for was for his mother to understand and hopefully give Mulan a chance. But now that seemed like only a dream or a mistake.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted his moment of silence. He began to get up and walking to the door. His mother was at the door talking with Chi Fu. He walked swiftly over with confusion written all over his face. He mother looked at Shang with sadness and worry. "What is this all about?"

"You need to report back to the Palace the Emperor wishes to speak to you about the new matter at hand." Chi Fu announced as to why he was there.

"What do you mean the new matter at hand? What's happened?" Shang asked.

"Mongol forces have raised and are now invading China. You must leave now and go straight over to the Emperor."

"But he just returned, he can't leave yet." His mother protested.

"Mother....." He turned to her and held her hand despite everything that was said. "I must..."

His mother nodded and watched as Shang turned back over to Chi Fu. "I'll be on my way soon..."

"Good...me and my men will go gather the others and Mulan, The Emperor wishes for her to be back in army hoping to bring another victory to this country." Chi Fu said in more unlikely tone. Shang nodded and tried to keep himself from smiling. Chi Fu bowed down and made his way to his horse again. Shang closed the door and walked past his mother and other relatives who stood beside her now noticing what the situation was all about.

He gathered his things, and placed them in his bag and suited up in his fine armor. His mother walked up beside him and stared at him with teary eyes. He ignored her proving to her that he was hurt with what he words did to him. "Shang.... What does this mean?"

"I'm going back to war...," He said simply.

"With her?" She said rolling her eyes at him.

Shang turned sharply to her and stared her down, "She is what brought me and many men home and she'll do it again." He finished packing then carried it out to his white stallion and latched it on to the back of his saddle and mounted up on his stallion's back. He gathered up his reins and took a one last look at his mother and the rest of his family. He nodded and said his good-byes and told them he would be back soon.

He never liked leaving, especially now since he has just gotten back home. He hated the fact that he was still in a fight with his mother. It made leaving even harder knowing that they were still in a fight and not better. He would have apologized but he knew that it would not change anything about what she said. He sighed heavily and pressed his heels against his horse and got him into a gallop straight on down to the path that would take him to the Palace.

Entering the great hall was all too familiar and too soon. He dismounted and handed his horse to one of the solders that insisted he took Shang's horse and hold him. He began to walk up the many stairs, which he had done only a day, or two ago. All was still in pieces and being cleaned up from when Mulan set Shan Yu straight into the fireworks and killing him.

The doors opened and Shang walked proudly in; he was escorted by another solder that took him to the Emperor who was now walking down from his chair over to him. "Leave us...." the Emperor ordered. After the solder left the Emperor sighed heavily in aghast. "I'm sorry to bring you hear so soon...but as Chi Fu probably told you...we're in war again but this time with the Mongols. They have already reached China and word is out that they are on the move and fast. I need you to take your men and stop them before they kill."

"I am promoting you as General, you have proved to me that you are capable and strong enough to lead my men."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir" Shang bowed down in gratitude.

"Plus I hope Mulan is willing to fight for me again, So if you may would you go to her village and take her with you, that is if she is willing to go back." The Emperor asked.

"Gladly sir."

The drums echoed through the sky sending all the men and women to the open. Seeing Chi Fu there brought chills down their bones again, they all feared for the worst. Mulan and her family opened their door and saw Chi Fu and sharpened their eyes watching and listening to what he was about to say. "China is under attack and we need all eligible men to come fight." He began to call off the names once again. Each man took it with out complain and returned to their originally spots. "Fa Mulan!" Everyone's eyes turned to her. She began to walk slowly up to Chi Fu to get the message when he father pulled her back. Mulan looked at her father with bewildered eyes.

"Chi Fu...May I speak on her behalf?"

Chi Fu seemed confused himslef but allowed it, "Carry on..."

"My daughter will not be joining the army again, you can tell the Emperor that as well.."

"What? But Baba?"

"No buts.... You are staying home and that is that. You have other things you have to get done here besides going into battle." Fa Zhou said not wanting to argue it with his daughter. "Is this clear Chi Fu?"

"Uh...yes...yes it is."

"Good...." Fa Zhou walked back with Mulan trailing behind him. He closed the door and walked to the front door.

"Baba.... What's going on? The Emperor needs me out in the battle fields...."

"Well we need you here.... If you haven't realized you need to still see the matchmaker, she wishes to see you as soon as possible and since your last incident and you joining the army she know is going to be giving you personal lessons making sure you do everything right this time."

"But I don't want to go!" She protested then running away to the back near the back of the gardens where the bench and the blossom tree was. She fell to her knees and began to cry. The world seemed to be unfair to her all over again. Not only that but she feared for Shang knowing that he was going to be leading his troops back into battle and she wasn't going to be there and help.

Soooooo what do you think? I hope this was longer for you all? Hehehe next Chapter is probably going to be a real sad one.... Sorry, but I have to! Lol. Please review thanks!


	3. goodbye forever?

Soooooo sorry for the long wait.....I had a lot going on and never really found the time to update and not only that I had to figure out what I wanted for this chapter and the other ones as well. Well hope you guys like this one and thanks so much to those who reviewed my other chapters! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 3: Goodbye forever?

Mulan sat on her bed, her eyes drained and out of tears. She felt her heart go out, she wanted to help. Though now she had to go back to the matchmaker and go through her pressuring and her teachings to become a proper lady once again. Though she felt her parents were forcing her to be something she wasn't. She couldn't believe what her father did; ordering Chi Fu to tell the Emperor that she was not allowed to go. But then again the Emperor even though wished knew that it was up to her and her parents to figure out weather she was allowed to go or not. Even though it was really mainly her fathers doing and orders that she was now stuck at home to become a slave for a future man, that's if the matchmaker approves of her and passes her.

Her thought were out to her friends who were going back into the war and to Shang...Would she see all them again? This was not who she was...staying out home with no adventure, no excitement. She was a warrior...

A knock at the door stopped her thinking. She got up and looked out her door to see her father open the door to Shang. "How are you Sir?" Shang asked politely.

"Well captain..."

"General now.... I'm here to speak to Mulan."

"I know why your here General.... And I know what the Emperor wants her for and the answer is that my daughter will be staying here with us. She is needed here, you don't need her to go back and battle off with all those men. Something could happen to her."

"Sir...I can assure you that nothing will happen to her, she will be protected. And She has saved China once, The Emperor and China need her back on our side."

"Maybe so, but she will not always be protected I know that. She is needed here to for fill her duty as my daughter and be trained as a lady once more. Soon after that she will marry and become wife to some lucky man." Fa Zhou explained, getting a little irritated with everyone asking for his daughter to go back to war. He could see in Shang's eyes that he was disappointed. "Please understand...We lost her once and she lucky has come back to us.... We do not wish to lose her again...."

Shang even though knew the law, and her father's wishes was hoping to have her back on his side once more. "General Fa.... I would wish you to think this over once more."

"There is no need to think things over, my answer is No." Mulan listened in closely and stayed out of eyesight.

Shang nodded and apologized, and bowed down before he left the house. Mulan quickly closed her door and got to her window, she watched as Shang left the house and marched his way to his horse. She bit her lip; everything seemed to be moving so quickly. Emotions and feelings, what would happen if she didn't say anything to him now? She knew that her decision might not be approved of but she didn't care. Carefully and oh so quietly she got her leg over the window and hoped on down and out of the window. Landing on her feet she quickly ran over to Shang but made sure that her parents could not see her. As she made her way closer, she whistled getting Shang's attention. She motioned for him to come over, he looked towards the doorway to check to see if her parents were looking, when he saw nothing he made his way to Mulan, where she hid in the darkness.

"Shang what's going on?"

"We have been invaded again by the Mongols."

"I tried to talk to my father about it, hoping that he will let me go...I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys, and staying here knowing that you guys are out there doesn't make me feel any better. I'm not meant to be here...."

"I know.... The Emperor wasn't the only one that wanted you to be out there with us. But I can understand why your father wants you here."

"But he didn't even ask me...." Mulan argued.

"Yes, I know. But then again maybe he's right? What if something did happen to you?"

"Shang it's me we're talking about here."

Shang smiled, "Still.... I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He said bring his hand to touch her face. Mulan grew red in the face, yet smiled with shy thoughts.

"I don't want to stay here and have to deal with the matchmaker."

"You're not the only one that has to deal with the matchmaker.... My mother is already looking for a 'perfect' match for me. I tried telling her not to, but it didn't work."

Mulan looked down at the ground, she felt like everything and everyone were against what she wanted. "So.... Does this mean that we won't see each other again?"

"I'm not sure..." Shang paused in thoughts, "But I will write to you and tell you everything that goes on at camp, so you know that everyone, including me are alright."

"Thanks.... And I'll be sure to write to you entertaining you with all the hilarious stuff that goes on with me and the matchmaker." Shang laughed softly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine...." Shang assured.

Mulan sighed, knowing that if she did good or even fine that she would be forced to marry someone that she didn't know when she dreamed of getting married to someone that she loved even someone that was out of her league. She looked up at Shang, "But I don't want to do fine.... I don't want to do it at all. It will change everything, everything that I want."

Shang frowned now knowing what she was talking about. He himself did not want to be matched up with him. It all seemed so wrong, even though it was the law and it had been going on for many a year now. "I know...." He whispered. His horse in the background neighed for him. He looked back then back to Mulan. He now wondered to what would happen to him, to her.... To the both of them and their relationship, he for sure wanted to continue to see her and to keep in touch. Even if they were now going to be separated through war.

"You better get going then.... General...." She smiled with tearful eyes. Shang quickly wiped them away from her face.

"Don't cry.... There's no need to."

Mulan wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear soft words, "Yes there is..." He leaned his head against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

As he leaned his head against hers, he too whispered into her ears, "I'll be back...that's a promise." He let her go slowly and stared into her eyes it even pained him deep inside right then just letting her go. He felt his heart go out, almost as if he knew that he was going to lose her forever, even though she was standing right in front of him. But war always has its consequences and its losses. It was going to be hard, but he hoped and prayed that he would make it out ok, and he would return and marry his Mulan even if it meant for his mother to be against the whole thing, he loved her way too much!

Mulan watched as Shang turned around and left, it seemed like it was the beginning of the end for her. Almost like she was never going to see him again. But she tried to hide all that, the possibility of losing him for good were great, but in her heart, his promise meant more then anything and she would have his promise with her forever.

Was the war going to be this hard? Were the Mongols going to be as hard as the Huns? It seemed all too soon and all too fake for this all to be going on. But maybe there was more then she thought to all this. Maybe there was a reason for all this commotion now? What if there were greater risks to come and no one knew about it? What if all turned out for the worst and she didn't have a choice anymore and she was then forced to fight for her people? Nothing was certain for now, all she knew was that Shang and her friends were leaving her to go fight for their country, and she would have to stay home and hope and pray for all of them. Tears shed from her watery eyes, as she could no longer see her Shang with her.

I don't know. I think maybe I made this chapter go too quick? What you think? The next one will be better I assure you! Thanks again too all of you for your help!


	4. The Torturing Pain

Chapter 4: The Torturing Pain

There they were thousands of them, men on their stallions. All were armed with the heavy metal that lay in their hands and on their bodies. They looked forward, the cold wind and the dense fog made their eyes blind to see what was in front of them. They all huddled and herded to one another. Watching each other's backs. It was quiet, almost too quiet. Shang who was so proudly mounted on his stallion made his way a couple feet in front of all his men that he know led. He halted his horse and looked around, there was nothing but the remains of burnt houses and body parts that lay scattered across the ice-cold land. The wind blew in his face with such force making his face burn with every hit.

He continued to look around but there was still nothing, then he heard a man yell in the back ground it sounded like it came from about a mile away. He grabbed his reins and held his sword up in the air, he presses his legs against his stallion's stomach making him get on his back legs and burst into a gallop. His men followed their leader, but now arrows were coming from every which direction, hitting some of his men off their horses. He looked back then back to in front of him and stopped his horse quick, making his stallion rear and fall on him. The stallion got up and ran off, Shang now shook his head and began to get up but when he did he saw what looked like a million men hooded and armed with arrows and swords, and even catapults. He couldn't believe his eyes. They were not only killing off his men with one swoop but they were coming towards him. He gritted his teeth and took out his sword and began to dance with his sword making him block all their hits and killing off those who were trying to kill him.

He screamed with furry and anger. He was not going to let them take his people his land that he lived in. He fought with all of his strength that he had in him but he was fading quickly. There was just too many.

The quick and throbbing pain in his leg became his new enemy and he tried to fight the pain but the arrow was now draining him even more. The amount of blood was taking him under and soon he felt his head get heavy. He could hardly hold his sword now, he took one last blow then felt something cold and hard hit his head making him fall hard to the ground.

"Noooooooooooo" Mulan screamed, she woke up with a start and of the awful nightmare. She was sweating profusely. She whipped her head with her arm and laid back in her bed, she kept her eyes open in fear. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to go back to bed because of the nightmare she decided that she would write to Shang and tell him to be careful. She was always told by her grandmother that if a dream seems too real to be true be sure to talk about it with someone or just do something about it.

Knowing that she was not allowed to do something about and yet she wasn't even sure if it was something that was to come or a warning but she had the words in her letter that would help her, Shang and her friends as well. Or at least she hoped.

She took out the paper and her pen and ink. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell him about my dream?' she asked herself.

_Dear Shang,_

Yes I know this is soon, but I just wanted to tell you that I want you to be careful and please stay safe. That goes for the others as well. Be sure to tell me where you guys go and what happens please...Well I hope to hear from you soon, take care.

_Mulan_

She folded the paper and put it in her pocket so in the morning she would remember to give it to the man so he could deliver it. She got back into bed and put the covers over her. Tears came to her eyes and she held her pillow tight. Her inner self was telling her that something was or could so easily happen and it scarred her.

The door opened and her father approached her and sat next to her on her bed. "Are you alright? We heard you scream."

"Just a bad dream.... It was about Shang...I think he's in trouble Baba. I need to go help him and the others."

"Mulan it was just a dream nothing more."

"But baba...."

"Mulan...Shang is gone and right now you have to start thinking about other things like the matchmaker and getting a match."

"But he's not gone for good, he will come back." Mulan protested.

Fa Zhou sighed heavily and looked at his daughter, "Forget about him Mulan, who knows how long he'll be out there? And not only that but he is not for you...he is a General and you are just a peasant girl."

"That's not how all see me! Baba why you saying this stuff to me?" She asked with hurt written all over her eyes.

"Because it's the truth Mulan, who have a duty to take of now, you have no time to play and goof off." He paused. "We will talk in the morning right now you need your rest." He got up and walked out of her room and closed the door behind him.

Mulan just watched in disbelief that he actually just said that to her. It seemed like he wasn't even her father anymore. She slammed her arms down on her pillow, letting some of her anger out. Even though she could just explode and run away. Though she knew that she did not want to disappoint her father and mother again with her actions.

Morning came and she made it very hard to concentrate getting ready even, the dream was just hunting her. But when she finally got dressed she got on her way to the matchmaker even though she did not want to go she did it because her parents wanted her to and she knew that she had no other choice. So she sucked it up and made her way through the village with her head down low. Her thoughts got stuck with the dream and she could not bare but think about what was going on with Shang and her friends.

She walked in silence and alone, out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the man who would take people's letters was sitting down resting. She looked around and quickly made her way over to him. She bowed and said hello. "What may I do for you madam?"

"Please take this letter to General Li Shang." She whispered.

He took the letter from her hand and bowed down and assured her that it would be taken to him immediately. She bowed and thanked him. She swiftly went past him and continued on her way with her head held a little higher knowing that her letter would be taken to him. And in hopes that she would hear from Shang soon.

That's when she saw the matchmaker standing in front of her door, waiting for her.

I'll just tell you that you might not want to forget this dream! Heheheh hope to hear from you soon! Thanks again!


	5. Matchmaker Time

Chapter 5: Matchmaker Time 

She glided down the path to where she saw the fat elderly lady waiting impatiently by taping her foot on the ground and her hands on her hips. She walked past her with slow movements and was silent the whole time. She walked into the matchmaker's house and stood still until she was spoken to.

She began to walk around Mulan with her usual smirky ways and began to write things down on her clipboard. "You know I don't like doing this again...but it's my job to make you into the perfect bride or well at least for you a decent one so you don't hurt yourself. I think both you and I know that this is not going to be easy now taken that you joined the army and dressed up like a man...no man will like this of you."

Mulan sighed heavily she figured that the rest of the time was going to be spent criticizing and blaming and making fun of her. At this time she could care less so she just took it all in with out word. The matchmaker noticed this and decided to talk more. "Because of your actions and from what I hear to be true you are the one who saved China after all.... And....well.... I'm actually honored to be working with you."

Mulan stopped and looked up at her dumbfounded and stared in disbelief was she listening to her right? The matchmaker happy no....honored to be with her?

"Yes, Yes me out of all people. I remember everything that you did wrong and what I said to you which was correct. But know after what you did I think you did something wrong and unlade like and dishonorable even to my taste yet I believe you brought this country what they needed...do you know of what I'm talking about?"

Mulan shook her head. "A hero...a women hero. Showing those men and women what we're really made of." She walked closer to Mulan and stared at her not mean, but just staring. "When your father told me about you coming here I knew that it wasn't going to be easy, it's like I have to teach you to walk proper all over again. I know I shouldn't be saying this but I'd rather you be out there with those men fighting then here listening to me lecturing you."

Mulan smiled "So do I...."

"Well of course you do.... It seems like your better at using a sword then even pouring tea." She paused, "But as it is you are here and I must do my job and you must do yours. And I will teach you everything you need to know, and everything that you were suppose to know which you probably don't know or don't remember."

"Yes madam." Mulan bowed.

"Now what I want you to do is.... Pour the tea.... Very carefully without doing something stupid."

Mulan bowed down again then walked over to the table where the cups and teapot were. She sat down and took the teapot into her hands and slowly poured the hot tea into the cup with out a spill or a drop fallen.

"Well done...better then last time." She said then marked it down on the board that she held. Mulan smiled to her self then came the heavy sigh as she began thinking about her letter and hoped that it would make to Shang. Even now the visions of her dream came to her head. After the matchmaker was done writing, she looked up and saw Mulan gazing out the window. "Let me guess there's some guy on your mind?"

Mulan looked over at the matchmaker and then sighed. "No need to say anything I already know that you are. But your going to have to forget about him, your here to get set up, don't forget."

"Yes... I know." Mulan whispered lightly and tried to pay attention but it seemed it wasn't working. It didn't seem right being there. Though she was surprised that the matchmaker wasn't killing her.

"Now that we got the tea done, let's work on your walk, it seems more like a man's walk now." She got up and stood by Mulan. "You have to walk with your head up high and you must walk with confidence and pose. You walk slowly and one foot in front of the other. You get it?"

"Yes....." she said with little amusement and more boredom. Mulan did what she was told and did it rather correctly.

"I think that's enough for today but I want you to recite and practice everything that you need to know."

"Yes madam."

Mulan sighed and leaned against the wall outside. 'It wasn't was bad as I thought, A little surprising.' She thought to herself. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, "I hope you got my letter Shang." She whispered to herself.

The camp was filled with hundreds of men, both getting ready in there separate groups one led by Shang and the other by his long close friend Tao Zing. Tao was around the same height as Shang but not as muscular he was more rounded. But he told Shang that it was from all his staying off and away from the diet that he was planing on doing, but that was all going to have to change. For now he was back in the army and ready to take his men at anytime that they were needed. Tents were put up and all where either training with each other, eating, or getting cleaned up. All was formatted and organized. Shang was standing by Tao talking to him about new techniques and strategies that they could use for the men.

"General Li...." A man called from behind. Shang and Tao both turned around to see a large man, a skinny man and a short chubby man, all walking over to them. "Have you seen Mulan?" Chien Po asked.

"Yeah I thought she was going to be here again with all of us again to fight?" Ling asked.

"I thought so too but her father Fa Zhou decided for her to stay and instead get ready with the matchmaker so she can become a proper lady." Shang said with a little emphasis on the 'proper lady' part.

"But that's not Mulan her place is here with us." Complained Yao.

"Yes, I know. She doesn't like it either, but she says that she doesn't want to disappoint her family again." Explained Shang.

"But what are we going to do without her? Or should I say you?" Ling asked eyeing Shang with girly eyes. Yao and Chien Po quietly chuckled.

"I..."

"Sir..." Said a man of shorter stature held out a folded piece of paper. "For you General Li."

Shang took the paper and bowed down in Thanks. He began to open it and when he read the name at the bottom he began to blush a light red color. "Soooo whose it from?" Yao asked.

"Uh...oh...no one." Shang cleared his throat. "If you need me I'll be in my quarters. Good night Gentlemen." Shang bowed down and walked away with the letter still in his hand. Once in his quarters he sat down by his table which had maps and other papers on it and laid the letter down so he could read it.

_Dear Shang,_

Yes I know this is soon, but I just wanted to tell you that I want you to be careful and please stay safe. That goes for the others as well. Be sure to tell me where you guys go and what happens please...Well I hope to hear from you soon, take care.

_Mulan_

Shang smiled to himself, knowing that she was worried about him made him figure that she did have some sort of feelings towards him. He moved the letter aside and began to take out some parchment and his pen.

_Dearest Mulan,_

_I can assure you that things as of now are fine, the guys miss you and wonder where you are. I told them that you must stay home to for fill your duties as a lady and go through the matchmaker. Though they still think you should be here with us. I don't blame them. How are things over there with you? I hope you aren't getting that much lectured on about how a proper lady should act. But other then that everything here is fine and yes I'm fine, If anything happens or any moving of the camp sight or moving of ourselves I will be sure to tell you. I must go now...It sounds like the guys are starting something. Take care. _

_Shang_

Shang waited a couple minuets for it to dry then began to fold it up. He got out of his tent and found that the man that gave him the letter was still there. He handed the man the letter and told him where to take it. The man bowed down and was off on his horse again.

Night flew upon China and in dust a man in the darkness watched above as his men swooped over the great wall like ants. His men now took it over, slaughtering those who had been there. The wind blew in his face reveling who he really was. The black and gold cloak covered him and his black stallion. He was a man well equipped, in his mid 30rds. A scare ran down his left side of his face. His eyes were black as the night and showed no fear. He walked over to one of his solders and spoke, "Is it done?" He asked, with his voice cracked.

"It is my lord."

"Good, keep that group here while we take the others."

"Yes sir."

It's a little longer then from before! So what do you think? Better? I'm hoping that Tomorrow I'll have the next chapter written. I only have a couple more days before I go back to school and start preparing for finals.... so if I don't get it updated in a while you know why....And I want Mulan 2 now! Hehehe. Have any of you seen it yet? I heard some countries already have it. Well please review! Thanks!


	6. Who's The Heroine?

This might be the last chapter till my finals are all done with. But you never know. Happy New Year everyone.... Oh and is any one of you guys from England? If you are please tell me when you review thanks!

Chapter 6: Who's The Heroine?

Morning came and the sun hit the all the tents with its golden rays. Soon after that all were up and ready, preparing for the days training. Shang woke up earlier before everyone else and was working on the paper work and the maps that were going to be used for navigating the terrain. The paper work was all on the progress of the solders so that the Emperor would now how things were going. Shang sighed heavily and stretched his arms up trying to get the knots out of them from all the writing and planning he was doing. He got up and rolled the map up and folded the letters. He sat them down and began to put on his training outfit. Which consisted of the pants and loose shirt.

He exited his tent and walked over to the group of men that were huddled and grouped all in the open field where they usually trained. As he approached them he yelled out to them making them all get into a single line facing him and stood straight up, with their chests high and arms at their sides. He stared at them making sure he got everyone's attention. "Alright gentlemen as you know we can be called to battle at any time and with that we must be ready for them. We'll be reviewing everything that we learned and we'll be training the whole day till night falls. Is that clear?" Shang announced.

"Yes Sir!" all answered.

The day became long but it was now night and everyone was exhausted from all the training. Shang sat by the fire staring at it, pondering weather Mulan had received his letter or not. His thoughts also went towards the war that had become a threat now to the country and all were in danger no one really knew where the Mongols were and how fast they were moving or who or if any they had killed or captured. It was all unanswered and that's what scared Shang. 'What if something happened to her and I don't know about it?' He asked himself. It made him mad that she was not here so she could help fight and so that he could keep a close eye on her as well. Her safety matted the most to him and with her not there made that hard for him to do. Letters were now the only thing that kept them in contact.

Mulan was all ready for another day of training with the matchmaker. Her parents decided that they would walk with her there but she insisted that she was all right and would not take her long to get there. Not that she didn't want them there but she knew that the delivery man was going to be there and she wasn't sure what her father would do or say if he saw her get a letter. Questions would be asked and she wouldn't know what to say. Because she knew at this point that her father would probably reject to the whole thing.

The same man again that delivered her letter was back again in the town. She looked at her mother who was on her left and then looked at her father who was on the right. She began biting her lips not knowing what to do. She had to get the letter...well at least see if there was one back for her. But she had to know. "Well Mom, Baba I'm ok now, It's just this corner and I'm there."

"We don't mind dear, we just want to make sure that you get there." Her mother answered.

"No, no, I'm fine really...."

"Nonsense all we want to do you is take you to the door. That's it." Fa Zhou rejected.

Mulan grew quiet and once she was at the door she climbed up the stairs and began to wave. Her parents waved but didn't leave, she knew that she couldn't just stand there, they wanted to watch her go in. She bit her lip again and slowly and hesitated to open the door, but she did it any ways. But ever so quietly so the matchmaker wouldn't hear. Once inside she sighed heavily, and began to lean on the door. She watched through the window as he parents began to leave but they weren't the only one's leaving so was the man with her mail. She opened the door carefully and slowly and closed it again. Then from there she began to run after the man making sure that her parents didn't see her.

Luckily the man stopped because someone else had stopped him, and began talking. She made her way to the man and cleared her throat. The man turned, "Ah...yes and I have something for you." He shuffled through his pocket and found the letter and gave it to Mulan. She bowed down and stuffed the letter in her pocket. She then ran all the back to the matchmaker who was now standing outside waiting for her.

She bowed down, "I'm sorry for being late madam."

"Yea...sure you on we got work to do." She said making her way back inside.

After about two hours with the matchmaker she was back home in her room cleaning up and getting ready for bed. She took her hair down making it fall down on her back and shoulders. She began taking her brush and letting it flow through her silky hair. When she finished she picked up the letter and began opening it up and reading it.

_Dearest Mulan,_

_I can assure you that things as of now are fine, the guys miss you and wonder where you are. I told them that you must stay home to for fill your duties as a lady and go through the matchmaker. Though they still think you should be here with us. I don't blame them. How are things over there with you? I hope you aren't getting that much lectured on about how a proper lady should act. But other then that everything here is fine and yes I'm fine, If anything happens or any moving of the camp sight or moving of ourselves I will be sure to tell you. I must go now...It sounds like the guys are starting something. Take care. _

_Shang_

Mulan began to giggle. She smiled and blushed. The "I don't blame them" stuck in her head. She began to miss Shang even more now.

She took the pen and parchment and began once again writing to Shang. But before she even started she wondered if the dream was something worth telling Shang. Deciding not to only because she didn't know how to tell him.

_Dear Shang,_

_I'm so glad that you got my letter. Tell the guys I said Hi. I miss you all. Being there would be so much better then over here. It's actually not that bad because I figured that the matchmaker was going to be rude and unbearable it actually turned out all right. She even said that she was honored to be teaching me because of what I did. I was surprised when she said that to me, and she hated me. It sounds like you guys must be busy since this whole Mongols thing has taken place. Now that I've been thinking about it I'm kind of hoping that I don't pass the matchmaker's test, Just because I don't want to be put up with someone I don't know. But if I don't my parents wouldn't be happy and that's not what I want. Well I must get going, Stay safe. _

_Mulan_

Mulan sealed the letter and put it under her pillow so in the morning she could give it to the man.

It got Dark all around was fog. Shang began to scream as he ran up to the many Mongols that now were on the rage of attack. He danced with his sword, hitting every Mongol that came near him. Their blood was scattering on to him as he hit them and jabbed them with his sword. The sharp pain in his leg made him fall on one knee. He was now bleeding profusely on his leg; he had been shot with an arrow. As he looked up men came all around him, but as he got up be began to feel dizzy, his eyes began to get heavy. "Mulan...." he cried out.

Mulan shot up in her bed in a hot sweet. She was breathing hard and constant. She shook her head to get the image out of her head but it would not leave her, it seemed as if now it was glued to her.

"I don't know what to do?" She whispered to her self. Her eyes got heavy and the tears began to fall.

The sounds of fire, screams and cried filled the small village that now was overrun with Mongols.

One man was thrown to the ground hard with some of the other villagers. All were scared and crying for help. The village was now burnt down to the ground. And only some were kept alive. The same man that was cloaked in black and gold and sat on top of his black stallion looked down upon the men, women and children that were kept in a tight little group with ropes being tied around their hands by the Mongol solders. Screams of the women could be heard load and clear. "Shut them up! And if they don't then kill them."

"Yes Sir."

The elderly Chinese man looked up at the dark man. "Who are you and what do you want from us here?"

"My name is Zag Ti, We are men of the great Mongol forces and we are here to take this place over..." He smiled.

"Why do you tie us up? Where you taking us?" The elderly man yelled demanding answers.

"I'm only following orders...You can talk to my commander when we arrive." He clicked his heels to move his horse."

"The Heroine of China will save us!" Declared the elder man.

Zag Ti stopped and turned his horse around and approached the man and took out his sword and pointed it at the man, leaning the cold steal blade on the man's neck. "Oh.... Really? And who may I ask is going to stop us?" The man stood silent. "You better tell me or should we bury you along with the others?"

The elder man began to sweet and panic. The sword began to draw blood. "Alright!"

**So what do you guys think? Oh man is the next chapter going to be good! Hehehehe there is going to be so much going on! And that's only the beginning. Please tell me that you think of this one! Did you see the new Mulan 2 site? It's awesome! My friend and I we're having such a fun time with it. The site is **

**Once again if you don't hear from me in a while I'm sorry, Exam week soon! Thanks again!**


	7. Duty

Chapter 7: Duty!

Fa Zhou watched from the window as his daughter Mulan walked slowly through the back yard. She seemed more depressed and saddened each day. He knew why. War was the cause of it along with tradition. It seemed like he was breaking her apart, but then again he knew that the Mongols were tough and strong and with the war now going on more and more solders were dying but of course he did not tell Mulan. All that would do was get her all hysterical about the whole thing. And the last thing he wanted was for her to run away again. He sighed heavily.

"What's wrong my dear?" Fa Li asked as she approached him from behind.

"It's Mulan... Look at her! I thought she would be happy not going to war, and to have someone with her on her side when she gets married."

"Well you do know that she liked that Captain...who is now General."

"That does not matter any more. He is a GENERAL! He is in war which will be the cause of his death."

"How do you know? He is a very strong man, and both me and Grandmother think that he has a thing for Mulan."

"The Mongols are strong and fierce, I have fought with them before, they have grown since then and with war against them now I feel that we all are in great danger." Fa Zhou sighed. "I just don't want to lose her again and this time fore good."

Fa Li stayed quiet. She understood her husbands reasoning. "She seems anxious in the morning though and I really don't think that it's for the matchmaker...maybe there is some other guy there that she met?" Fa Li suggested.

"She does seem eager to go and she didn't want us to come with her, maybe..." Fa Zhou began to think.

"You think we should ask her?"

"Asking might be too forward and scare her, I will follow Mulan into the market place today when she goes to see the matchmaker... Just to see if there is a fellow who our daughter seems to be worthy of her."

The day was busy at camp as usual men working, training, and preparing for what they had been sent to do. Shang got into his Uniform that the emperor had given him as a gift for ranking into a General. It was gold armor bent to fit his form and was outlined in black. He wore his red cape, which now flowed, down the ground. He held his helmet in his hands, which matched his armor as well, and had unique feathers coming from the top of the head. Two other men who wore their finest armor accompanied him. They mounted up on top of their horses and trotted over to where Ling, Yao and Chien Po were. They stood up tall and proud and heads up high, a waiting for their orders.

"You three will be in charge until I come back...The Captions and I will be going to the Camp of the gold Dragon to see what is going on." Shang ordered. "No man is allowed to leave this camp site is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!" All said at once acknowledging what they have been assigned to do. Shang bowed his head and pressed his horse on to begin trotting off, then to a canter and right after that he began to make his stallion gallop at top speed trying to save as much time as possible, anything was bound to happen.

"Excuse me...Men?" All three turned around to see that it was the man that delivered mail.

"Can we help you sir?" Chien Po asked politely.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me where the General Li Shang is?"

Ling pointed his finger in the direction of which Shang had gone and answered, "He just left why?"

The man went through his pocket and took out a parchment; "This is for him... It's from the Emperor."

Yao took it and bowed, he looked at the letter then at ling and Chien Po with worry and concern. "So what do you think it's about? The good or the bad?" Yao asked getting worried just by holding it.

"I'm not sure... But we must put it on his desk."

"Why don't we just open it? Ling asked.

"Because it's not for us."

"But what if it's really important." Yao added.

"Even if it is, we can't open it, Shang should be back before night fall, until then we were given a job and that is to watch the men."

Mulan was in her room getting ready which now became like a daily basis. "Mulan?..." Her father said as he knocked on her door.

"Come in..."

"My, My child...you look lovely today."

"Baba...that's what you say everyday." She said as she finished putting her hair up.

"Only 2 more days till the matchmaker decides if you are worthy enough to be a bride or not. You must be excited!"

"Oh... Yes hmm... Excited..." Mulan said lying through her teeth.

Fa Zhou noticed her face when answering and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry my child, I'm sure the man you want and feel for will come to you and ask for your hand."

Mulan smiled a little confused as to what her father meant by that but she hugged her father and went made her way out the room but before doing so took the letter that was on her desk quickly and put it in her pocket. " Bye Baba. Love you..."

Fa Zhou smiled and was about to leave her room when he found that the ink and paper had been used. He looked through the papers but nothing. He began to frown as he looked in the direction of which his daughter left in, "Mulan..." he whispered in an annoyed and unsettled tone.

Mulan walked around the market place before going to see the matchmaker, she could not find the same man that took the mail back and forth but after a little time of searching she did find a man that seemed to be getting handed a lot of letters. She made her way to the man and bowed to him, and took out the letter and gave it to him. Little did she know that she was being watched. The man's eyes grew stern and filled with anger.

She smiled and bowed down before leaving.

Entering the matchmaker's home she bowed down and sat down across from the matchmaker. She cleared her throat out load and motioned for Mulan to start pouring the tea. Mulan bowed again and gently took the teapot and poured it into the cups and carefully placed the pot back down and handed the matchmaker her cup then took hers.

"Very well done, You know I never really think that you were going to get this far, with everything that I have taught you. You have done a wonderful job in. I think that you going to war was a good thing for you." The matchmaker smiled and began drinking her tea. Mulan smiled but it turned into a frown and her eyes met her tea.

"I see that you are not happy?"

"Oh no...I mean yes, I mean, I'm sorry." Mulan hesitated.

"It's alright I know..."

"You do?" Mulan asked.

"I know that you don't want to be arranged with a man that you don't know. But I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about, Since I have grown to like you, I will be placing you with someone who will treaty you well, and some one who is rich." The matchmaker assured.

"Oh... Thank you..."

"But I see that not even that makes you feel better... What is wrong my child?"

"I don't think I can tell you..."

"What about how you write letters to a certain someone before you come here?"

"How did you?..."

"Please... I see you quietly walk over to the mail deliveryman everyday to give him a letter. To who I'm not positively sure on but I can assure you that it's probably a lost cause."

"Well that's not very uplifting."

"Yes... I know its not, but you were put here to do a duty and that is to become a bride for someone who you probably don't know. Though I have never liked my job, a job is a job. I think it's why not too many people talk to me...but that is all right. Tell me more about this man."

"You sure? I'm not going to get in trouble for it? Like you wont say anything?"

"No I wont. Now come tell me about who this man is, anyone special?"

"Well his name Is Shang..."

"General Li Shang! You have been writting to him?"

"Uh...yes..." Mulan figured the matchmaker was gonig to start laughing at her but she didn't.

"Now that is a man honey!" Both began to laugh. " So I take it he's in the army right now training and preparing and you wanted to go but you can't?"

"Yes...Well something like that... I was requested to go and I felt that being in the armor was what I was meant to do."

"I see...has he written you back?"

"Yes a couple times. We were just talk about what's going on that's about it." She paused. "But it's weird because now I keep having theses dreams, and they are the same ones. And I think its warning me or something."

"What happens?"

"Well I see Shang and the others and they are being attacked and at the end he screams my name, and he... I just...I don't know what to do... that's all."

"Hmm...It might be a sign or a warning, But if I were you I would make sure that you two keep in touch as long as possible. I feel this war is too great for China even."

"What do you mean?" Mulan asked.

"Well... No...nothing. I will see you tomorrow morning."

" Yes mam." Mulan said as she bowed down.

Mulan entered her house and almost ran into her father. " Oh... Sorry baba, I didn't see you there, you scared me."

"Mulan we have to talk!"

"Ok? About what?"

"What have you been doing with the ink, pen and paper?"

Mulan began to get red in the face and her bottom lip began to tremble. " Nothing, just practicing some writing that the matchmaker wants me to do." Mulan lied to her father.

"Don't lie to me Mulan! I know that you have been writing letters to Shang! How could you? He's gone! Your here and you have a duty to for fill!"

"Baba! I'm just keeping in touch with him to see if he's ok..."

"Mulan that is not allowed! I won't allow it; I won't let you ruin this thing again! He's good as dead any ways!"

"How can you say that!"

"This war is greater then you think! Mulan you are not allowed to write a single letter to Shang or to anyone is that clear! Now go to your room!" Fa Zhou demanded.

Mulan felt the tears roll down her cheeks, she ran straight to her room and slammed the door and threw herself over to her bed and cried.

Long chapter yay lol! I love Mulan 2 omg its amazing lol! Well tell me what you think, the next chapter is pry going to be intense! Hehehehe I hope you liked it!


	8. where duty becomes harder

Chapter 8: Where duty becomes harder 

Shang and the two captions entered a larger golden tent that was hung with flags, banners, weapons and more. Men of all ages where dressed up in their best armor and all stood up as Shang and the captions came in. Once they all became seated in their seats a large man with black armor and a huge golden cape came in and sat at the head of table with a piece of parchment in his hand. He opened it up and began to explain what would change their lives forever.

"Welcome gentlemen, you know why your here... Word has come out that these Mongols are stronger then we have ever dealt with before. Three towns have been destroyed and it rumor has gone out that they have taken the great wall. But we don't know for sure. I will be leading my troops of three hundred men up the mountain and attack them. I feel that that are dividing and taking each group of men to attack around the surrounding towns and make their way to the emperor." Said the large man whom many called Zui Ling.

"So what do you think we should do?" A solder asked.

"I believe each of you should take your men and spread them through china to make sure that this isn't happening."

"Have you talked to the emperor about this?" Shang asked.

" I sent a letter to him in hopes that he will agree to my plan. But I truly believe that we should go by this plan."

"What about the great wall? Do you think we should send a scout? A small group of men over there to find out what truly is going on?" Shang asked.

"I truly believe that if we send a scout or a small group of men up there that it would be suicide. We have no idea what is going on in the northern part by the great wall. Sung Shi's army went up there a long time ago when this all started and I have had no recollection of them at all. There was no letter of any sort. I believe that they are grouping up and becoming stronger." Said Zui Ling.

"So your saying that, the whole wall could be taken over?" A solder asked.

"I'm saying that I think they have taken the whole northern part of China. This is going to be one big battle and fear for the worse and not just for us, but for the people."

"Why don't we just bring in the women warrior... You know Fa Mulan." Another caption suggested.

"Mulan will not be joining us in battle her duty is to stay at home." Shang answered.

"Why?"

"How we going to defeat them?"

Men began to complain.

"MEN! We are strong with or without her. She may be a good solder but not having her will not make us weak. We will be in battle one way or another. You are dismissed I hope to hear from you guys...and if not my god be with you."

They all bowed then parted and went their separate ways. Shang mounted on his stallion alone with his two companions and turned them the way to their camp and galloped away.

Night fell onto camp and all were in bed except for Ling, Yao and Chien Po who were doing their duty as to protect the campsite till their commander came back. Their eyes were falling every once and awhile, trying to stay up as long as possible. Then a sound of a couple horses neighing came from behind them. They turned to see their General and the two Captions just arriving back at the campsite. They got up and made their way to greet them.

"So General...How did it go?" Yao asked.

"Not well..." He said as he began to take the saddle off his horse's back. "What about things here?"

"Nothing... But a letter from the Emperor came for you it's on your desk sir."

Shang looked up in a bit of surprise and nodded, " Thank you... You're free to sleep now..."

All three bowed and bid him goodnight.

Shang marched in his tent alone to read the letter to see what the emperor now wanted or needed to say. He sat down by his desk and just looked at the piece of parchment, wondering what good or bad news lay inside of it. What it would do to him and his men. Or if maybe it had anything to do with Mulan. With that he opened it and began to read.

Once finished he felt his whole body went numb and his hands began to shake, for that one moment he was scared. The fait of him and his men were now going to be decided. They would have to leave.

Shang exited his tent to go talk to his two men who originally came with him on the trip he showed them the letter from the Emperor and began to argue and discuss what their new mission in the morning was going to be.

"What are we going to do Shang?"

"You heard what Zue Ling said about the northern boarders. We are for sure going to die now!"

"We can not disobey him though. Yes I know he is asking us to go to the wall but if he wants us there, then we must go."

"It's suicide, I think we should send a scout before going."

"But he wants us to go immediately in the morning!" Shang argued.

"Talk to him then!"

"I can't the order has already been given out. We will leave in the morning, but we will send a man for back up from the other armies. We are not going to be a long in this battle."

"You think we should tell the man about what we know?"

"Hell no! If we told them what we know, they will lose faith and their strength, and that we do not want. Get some rest, we leave at dawn!" Shang ordered. He turned his back to them and arrived back into his tent where he threw himself back on his bed and placed his hands on his face. His thoughts went to the war and to his men but mostly to Mulan. He asked himself questions like, 'will I ever see her again', 'will she be ok?', and 'will I be ok?'. Night grew long and sleep found him finally in the middle of the night.

Mulan stayed quiet in her room, she grew depressed any letter that she would receive from Shang now she would not be allowed to see. She worried about him so much. With both what the matchmaker said about the war and now that he father believed that he was going to die made her want to leave home even more. But she knew that if she did that, he father would kill her for it. She only had one more day till the matchmaker was going to pair her up with a man that she knew nothing of, and would have to spend the rest of her life with. Yet the only man that she ever felt something for was Shang.

"Mulan? Are you ok?" Fa Li asked her daughter seeing that Mulan was still in her room, looking very down.

Mulan wiped away the tears quickly and turned to her mother and placed a fake smile on her face. "Yea I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Mulan...I'm not stupid I know that you're upset with your father. I can understand why. But he has a point you know."

"What do you mean that he has a point? Why you on his side?" Mulan yelled.

"Mulan this war is going to lead to many deaths more that you can think. These men are strong."

"Shang will be fine he will come back here!"

"Mulan! Listen to me! Shang will not be coming back everyone knows that this war will either be the end for China or real close to it. Just listen to your father ok... He's knows what he's talking about and what he is doing for you."

"But what about what I think is good for me? Does that not matter any more?" Mulan began to get hysterical.

"Of course it matters...but you must move on... I know that it is hard. You will find love Mulan."

"You know nothing of that... About how I feel...I love him mother!" Mulan screamed and stormed out of her house in a flash. She got onto Khan's back in her nice dress, and hair done, and made him gallop out of her yard and out into the open where no one was. After a couple minuets of galloping she made Khan slow down back to a walk. She wiped her tears away and cleared her throat and patted Khan's neck and praised him.

She opened the door and silently closed it, trying not to make a noise, but it didn't make a difference the matchmaker was right behind her with her hands on her hips. "You're late!" She pronounced, making Mulan jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry I just...I just had a fight with my parents."

"But you know that your not allowed to. What happened?" She asked.

"My father found out about the letters and now I'm not allowed to write to Shang nor am I to hear from him. He said that I should just forget about him because he's good as dead! How can he say that?"

"Mulan calm down now! You should have realized that your father was going to find out sooner or later. And I hate to say this but he is right. This war will not come easy. We are all in danger."

"Then we should do something if it's this big of a threat."

"It's not that simple...besides the Emperor has every man on this mission."

Mulan folded her arms across her chest. "Not all of them..."

The Matchmaker caught what she meant by it but said nothing. " I know it hurts Mulan... But you can not write to him anymore. I would say you should write to him here but that would make me lose my job and get me in trouble."

"Thanks any ways..."

She cleared her throat and got the parchment out. Mulan watched as she opened them to reveal many names. "I already know you know what these are. You actually have had many proposals then I thought. But I feel that out of all of them only one would fit your tad bit of interest. One who is loyal and strong as well as handsome. He told me that he fell in love with your independence and your strength."

"Oh...really...and who may this guy be?"

The matchmaker laughed at Mulan's enthusiasm. "My son!"

_Hehehehe this is going to be good. Lets just say that there is going to be drama, actions, death, surprises, war, heheheh I think you will really like it for all the chapters that come ahead! You won't believe what I have in store for this story! And sorry that it was such a short chapter I'll work on the next chapter right after this I promise! _


	9. Jang Lu

Chapter 9: Jang Lu 

Mulan's eyes perked up wide with surprise. "Your son? But I... I mean wow...I never met your son... How can he?" Mulan grew lost of words.

"Easy Mulan...You're going to meet him now..."

"WHAT!" she gasped.

The matchmaker smiled and moved aside from the door t reveal a tall, handsome, well built, long hair that was placed up, his face was blessed with gentle features, soft eyes, that were dark brown. His nose was a well size and rounded perfectly, his lips soft and had a tint of natural color to them. He had a small, short hair at the end of his chin that made him look like he was 20. Mulan began to blush, she couldn't possible realize the matchmaker was capable of nurturing and born such a handsome man.

He smiled at Mulan, which made her only melt and blush a deep red. He bowed down to greet her properly and held out his hand, which she took. He plated a soft kiss on her hand, then looked at her with his 'to die for' eyes and stood straight back up. "I am sorry for coming with out you knowing ahead of time, but mother said that it would be alright. I hope you take my apologies madam Fa. I am Jang Lu."

Mulan was even fascinated with the mere sound of his voice, "No, no it's alright. It just caught me by surprise that's all."

"I do apologies." He bowed once again, then returned back to standing position. "But might I add that it is an honor to meet the heroin of China. I have heard many tales of you...and many different stories, and it is true that you are a heaven from above that has blessed us with such great victory."

She now could feel herself sweet and blush even more. She gave him a smile, which he took and smiled back at her. "Well I will just let you guys get to know each other, I will be talking with your parents Fa Mulan, to let them know what will be happening from now on." Concluded the matchmaker.

"Alright..." When she left things began to get really quiet. He continued to watch her as he moved around her. She felt uneasy.

"I still can't believe I'm here with you. My mother told me all about you."

"Oh...really?"

"Yes, but nothing bad of course. Though she did mention that this is your second time here." She began to lower her head down with embarrassment. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I'm not really good at this, um... Would you like to take a walk?"

"Sure..."

The village was busy with duties and chores, gatherings and meetings. Mulan and Jang were strolling through the village talking small talk amongst each other, even though talking to an unmarried man or women was not acceptable, but neither of them cared nor did anyone want to say anything to them because they knew who they were.

"So you didn't go to war because your parents wanted you here? To match up with someone."

Mulan nodded.

"You know I would rather you talk instead of going by tradition and law."

"Sorry..."

"No, no it's fine. I just want you to be yourself and talk when you want, that's why I asked for your hand because you're not like any of the other women here and that fascinates me." He added.

"Thank you... Well then...I wanted to go to the camps to train and get ready for this war only because it seems like it's the only thing I know what to do and that I get respect from. I made more friends there then here."

"I can understand why you went, saving your father was a big decision, well just the whole part of placing your life in danger from all. You get my total respect." Jang complemented.

"Thank you..." Mulan was about to continue but she then saw many faces turned to them. "You think we can go somewhere else?"

"Sure...I think that would be a better idea, then to stay and be watched." He bowed down and then took her hand in his and guided her to a path in the forest.

"So... Why aren't you in war with the other man?"

"I had grew ill and not only that but my mother told them off, which was kind of entertaining." Mulan began to smile and giggle. "But now that I'm better if they ask for back up I will surly go."

"I see..."

He smiled, "If I do go...I will take you with me...so you can see your friends, and help them."

Mulan who was stunned by his kindness and understanding smiled with joy, "Really? You would do that for me?" she asked.

"Miss Fa, I would do anything for you."

Mulan blushed, "Thank you..." She bit her lip then added; "Mulan is fine..."

"What?"

"You can just call me Mulan."

He got the hint of a her small flirtation and smiled. "Of course." He caught her eyes staring at him and smiled, He coughed softly, "Shall I take you home?"

"I would like that."

Their journey to her place was full with conversations that began to get friendlier and more comfortable with one another. But what she did not fully realize was that the more she got more comfortable with him, she began to see the image of Shang slightly fade within her.

Shang on the other hand was all suited up on his horse and getting the men ready for their journey to the great wall. He had sent for backup and even sent a letter to Mulan telling her how they were only moving, even though he knew it was much more then that and that the mere fact that he might not even come back, he did not want to scare her.

"Alright men let's go!" He moved his horse and all the others who were mounted up on their horses and in their fine armor followed their general. As they moved on through the path and soon out of their camp, Shang began to think about Mulan, he worried about her all the time. How she was? How the matchmaker was to her? And if she was matched with someone? It worried him, and made him jealous that he was not going to be that man. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but those feelings were strong. And what hurt even more was the fact that no letter was received back from her. His mind began to get to him, asking him all these questions and was making assumptions about her. Maybe she was beginning to lose hope in him? Forgot about him? Already? It pained him to think about it any more.

He had to come to realize and almost train himself not to think about it or her in that fact anymore. He had to realize that she was now gone to him forever. This was his last march, the march that was going to not only change his life forever but his men. He felt like a fool going into battle when he knew what was quite possible there. Death seemed to grow on him now; he would join his father up in the heavens. It would be an honorable death.

They began to move quicker into a full out canter, making sure that they would not waste one second of their time. The sounds of a some hundred men on their horses made the ground shake. It almost seemed like everything around them stopped or was going in slow motion. It would only be two maybe sooner till they got to the great wall. All the man except Shang, and the Captions were revved up ready to fight, little did they know what was yet to come.

Fire, screams, blood became a sudden nightmare to all who saw, The smell of blood and burring flesh filled the air, the sky grew dark and red. Zag Ti walked with three of his man on his side. He smiled at the sight. "What did you get out of the old man?"

"He told us where this girl lived...Supposedly it's not that far only a couple days ride."

"Good... Did he tell you what she looked like?"

"He told us what he had heard about her, about what she may look like, he said that he is sure that once we see her that we will know that is her. That she stands out in the crowd, but also that she is a delicate flower."

"Hmm...well I want you three to go into that town find her. But do not go to her or hurt her, I want to be sure this man is telling the truth, if he is, you come back and you tell me and that will be the next place that of which we attack. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir..." All bowed in understanding. "Sir... It's also said that a force moves upon us, The man leading them goes by the name of General Li Shang."

Zag Ti began to smile then laughs a most horrible, horrendous laugh. "Good... We could use another."

"What should we do sir?"

"We stay, we have nothing to fear... Make sure that the savages here are watched and taken care of while they do their work. How many are there?"

"Around two hundred sir.."

"On the second day we will pay them a visit, near the crossing, once they are done we will move our forces forward, we will show no mercy to any of them... But... I want that General to myself."

"Yes Sir." They parted from their commander and went on their way to find the young girl.

Zag Ti entered the tent, at which a man laid in the corner on the tent, crouched up, shaking, from cold and nervousness. It was the elderly man. "Man are coming for you and your people now...They actually have the balls to face us now, little do they know what is in store for them, we are a force not to be reconded with, but you already know that. Your people which are now at count of four hundred and fifty two men and women and some children. Doing what is as planned which is too rebuild the wall, build us an army and stay here as slaves until we are done with what we want with the wall. More of our man from home now come and fight, one hundred fifty thousand of our man will conquer, kill and take your lands for our own. There is no one to save you guys now."

The elderly man looked up at him in fear. "Don't hurt..."

"Don't even try, because your words mean nothing... The imperial army will be taken and we will kill them and if some are injured I'm sure we will help them...sort of..." he began to laugh again.

"Too bad you're going to have to see your men fall, especially since they are the imperial amry." The man crouch down closer the ground, " Men take him back to his post... Make sure he works."

Two large men took him by the arms and began to drag him back; " I want to thank you for the little information about that young little girl. We greatly thank you for it."

Soooo what you think, be sure to leave a review...all these twists and oh man it's only going to get so much better! Heheheh well thats all for now...it might be a while till the next chapter...im sry. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Everything is in place

Chapter 10- Everything Is In Place

Mulan and Jang Lu walked with soft steps on the soft ground which they walked upon. China now seemed quieter in more ways then one. They could tell by less movement and sadness in the villagers faces. But at the same time china seemed more hectic, lives were at stake, families torn apart from their love ones. The tension was raising and everyone could feel it. "This war has sure done damage to everyone." Said Mulan.

"Yes….and it's not even over yet, it's merely just begun." Mulan knew he was right and it scared her. What was to come of all this? What would happen to China if they did not make it, what if the troops failed? What if her father was right and Shang wasn't going to make it? Mulan's face began to show worry. Jang Lu looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. "Hey….it's going to be ok."

"But what if it isn't? When the Huns came and tried to take over that didn't even take this long. Are forces are strong but what if there is something greater going on that none of know about? What if Sh…..what if our troops are in trouble?" Mulan began to get hysterical. Jang placed his hands on her shoulders and her got closer to her and looked her deep in her dark brown eyes.

"I don't know…." He whispered softly to her. "Mother also told me about this General that you are so worried about, is there something between you two?" He asked.

"Shang and I….we're, we're…" she couldn't get it out, she wasn't sure. She figured they were just friends but were they something about to become? "Me and Shang are just friends, we were staying in contact till my father found out and now I have no idea how is he? What he is doing…just nothing, and it worries me."

"I'm sorry. If I could do something I would."

"Thank you." Jang took Mulan's hand and smiled, she returned the smile and they began to continue to walk back to her place.

Back at the Fa house hold Fa Li and Fa Zhou got deep into conversation. They too were now feeling the tension in China. "This war is getting closer to us more and more by the second, I almost feel as if we should all leave." Fa Zhou began.

"Leave? But we can't leave…what about Mulan; you know that she would not like that plus that would freak her out even more about the war and Shang."

"That does not matter now…all that matters is her safety, our safety."

"Well atleast let her write to Shang again, she worries about him, you should giver her that letter that he sent her."

"No Li…Mulan has her duty and that is to marry to a fine man, and from what I heard from the matchmaker she has a fine man that would be suitable for her. Someone that she thinks she will be happy with."

"Zhou…our daughter needs to know about Shang, they are good friends…." Fa Li argued.

"Maybe too good of friends….once Mulan gets home we will tell her what we believe is going on…besides we are not the only ones who are leaving, many have heard the roomers. Prisoners, death, I will not have us be taken captive or even treated like cattle or worse, if we have a chance to live we will take it."

"It's not that I don't think that's a good idea…I just believe that we should wait a day or two more, maybe something good will come?"

"Li…..not even one solider has come back from war yet, hell, not even a dead one from what I hear. Do you know how bad this is? The Mongols have a new leader and I fear this leader has many tricks up his sleeve. Shang is as good as gone, and you know I hate to say that but it's the truth. Even in the letter that he wrote he sounded very concern, even though he did not mention anything about going into battle, I can tell something is going down."

"So were just not going to tell her anything about him? No news no nothing?"

"I feel that if we tell her that it will make things worse!"

"Not telling her anything at all is making things worse!"

A sudden knock at the door interrupted the argument. Fa Zhou left to go answer it. "Mulan your home…come in and you are?"

"I am Jung Lu, and I pleased to meet you sir." He bowed down in front of her father.

"Well please come in. Are you…?"

"I am the matchmaker's son and also the one that hope to take your daughters hand." Jung Lu said politely. Fa Li and grandmother Fa looked through the doorway and seemed surprised yet concerned. But all the well they made their way to the fine young man, and met the man.

"Would you like to join us in dinner Jung?" Fa Li asked.

"Yes we would be most honored if you joined us my son." Added Fa Zhou.

"It would be an honor sir."

Dinner was served in the finest manner and prepared well. There was much to talk about mostly about the recent events and they tried to stay off the subject about war but it came none the less.

"Before we go any further sir, I am honored to with you all especially here with Mulan, she has much strength and I'm not just talking about from what I have head from so many but just being with her, the way she talks lets me know that she is strong and spirited and I value that. So if it is alright with you and of course Mulan I would like to have your daughter's hand?" Jang Lu asked.

Mulan got all wide eyes along with her mother and grandmother, her father of course was smiling with pride, "Of course my son.."

"Honey…." Fa Li interrupted.

"Is something wrong?" Jung asked.

"It's nothing really I mean nothing against you but I think maybe we should have Mulan decide instead of her father, don't you agree dear?"

Fa Zhou was a little upset that his wife had to do that, it made him look weak and not in control. But he forgot all about it as very fast. "I think that since I did put my daughter through this whole matchmaker thing again, I think should decide weather you are the one for her or not."

Mulan began to get beet red, and her heart began to pound even harder each second. She didn't know what to do? It came all too sudden and became all too real, she felt she wanted to because he was so nice and charming, but then she thought about Shang and the possibilities of them. "Um…Well….um….Jang may we both talk outside just for a second."

"Sure….excuse us…"

He followed her outside close to the bridge. "This was all too sudden I know…I understand…" He held up his hand in front of him telling her that he understood what he did.

"No, no….and yes I mean, I should have realized that this would happen heck that's why I was there with your mother in the first place, I'm sorry."

"And this is also having to do with Shang as well, am I right?"

"I think….I'm sorry I really am….I just, I just want to be sure that's all."

She lowered her head in shame, she shamed her family again, how could she? She felt bad yet a part was relived but why? All these questions. He took her chin from her and placed his nose up to hers then placed his fore head up to hers and stared into her eyes which seemed and looked so confused and hurt. "Don't worry about it….I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok…thank you…."

He nodded and let go of her chin and began to exit out of the yard. Fa Zhou, Fa Li and the grandmother who were all looking out the window watched as he began to leave. Fa Zhou lowered his head and pounded his fist on the table. "Why did you have to say that Li? He and Mulan could have been together but now, now look at this; we lost probably one of the best candidates for Mulan!"

"Well at least it shows us that she has feelings for Shang."

"Enough Li! You don't get it…..Shang is gone! He's not coming back."

Fa Li and the Grandmother got quiet and watched as their daughter came inside with tears streaming down her cheeks. She just looked at all of them for that second then turned her head and made her way down the hall and to her room. Where she would lay on her bed and cry, so much was going on at this time with her, life its self was beginning to get harder and harder, sure she liked the man, but was he the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with? Was the war going to call on her? Would it end? Or was this simply just the beginning? She wept till she cried herself to sleep.

Shang and his men waited at the top all was silent, till the sudden death cry of what seemed to be more then a hundred men came rushing down the hill with their weapons held up high, Arrows were being shot from all directions there was no stopping them, Shang yelled in the air, they got ready and like a bolt of lighting they jumped at him and his men and it began, blood was being shed from all directions. Shang fought with all his might until he noticed that he was beginning to get tired. He screamed all of sudden for a sharp pain now through him off, and made him land hard on his knees. He screamed again!

Mulan flew up and screamed out his name, she looked around and noticed that she was in her room, it was another one her normal nightmares, she placed her hands over her face and whipped the sweet off her face. She now fully believed that Shang was in danger, but knew that she could not just go and try to save him because she had no idea where he would be now. There was no contact any more.

Morning came and Mulan felt uneasy as it was going through last night with the nightmare and Jang Lu which she still felt bad about already. Everyone was at the table eating silently.

"Baba I'm sorry about yesterday for not taking his hand in marriage." Mulan apologized.

"I told you that it was your decision, and you made it, but I hope you know that, that was probably your best bet right there." Answered, Fa Zhou.

"How would you know Baba? What about…"

"Don't you dare even say SHANG! I have told this family over and over again with the way things are looking, Shang will not be coming back, This war has done so much and I hear the worst now, I fear that were going to have to move out of her and find some place safe till the war is over, that's if there is going to be an end."

"We can't just leave, we can't leave our people!" Mulan argued.

"Many are leaving Mulan! Because people want to live!"

"But in the camps you were always taught never to leave your men behind! Why are we leaving them? We can't leave them!" She yelled, leaving steams of tears rolling down her face.

"But we were also taught never to leave your men or loved ones in the hands of the monsters who could hurt or kill them! And God damn it that's the last thing I'm going to do!"

All became silent, "I just don't want you guys to get hurt, I know that these men are capable of, they are cruel people, and to make things worse they are better then us! That's why no man has been sent home, none have been called out as dead, these men now what they are doing and being a solders, commander and father I say we pack as little as we can and we leave."

Mulan got up and left the table and headed outside, she ran to back yard and sat on the ground. Tears were now becoming a common thing to her. As she cried she noticed that it was quiet almost too quiet, she could sense that something or someone was watching her. She could also feel that it was more then one too……

SOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT YOU THINK? THINGS ARE GOING TO GET INTERESTING! HEHEHE, AND SAD AS WELL, THERE IS GOING TO BE ATLEAST FOUR MORE SUPRISES, AND WERE NOT JUST TALKING THE REGULAR ONES, IM TALKNIG "OMG" KIND OF ONES HEHEHEH WELL HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS SOON!


	11. From this moment on

Chapter 11: From this moment on…

Mulan began to get low to the ground, crouching down looking all around her. Her thoughts went to nature into helping her figure out who was there. Her thought went back to her family were they ok? She wanted to run but she was afraid something bad was going to happen. So she just breathed in quietly and remained calm. As she closed her eyes she could hear footsteps hurry behind her. Once they got loud enough she opened her eyes and swang around and took stance, in defense. She saw the man covered in all black his eyes were big and looked at her with rage. She got tough and moved around taking him down with several kicks. Once down she felt a hand take her from behind choking her, grabbing her neck tight, she began to choke. She saw more and more man out of the corner of her eyes all in black come from everywhere.

All of a sudden the grip that was not allowing her to breath departed from her neck making her fall to the ground, when she looked up she saw Jang Lu standing above her fighting off the three men that had come to get her. She watched as he moved, swiftly into action taking all of them down with his two swords that danced with him, slicing every man to the ground. He ran over to her and helped her up. "Come on we have to go get your family." They both began to ran towards the house, once inside they saw Fa Zhou coming there way.

"Baba we have to go now." Mulan said.

"What's going on?" He said looking at Jang Lu with the bloody swords that he held in his hand. "It's happening…" He whispered, but loud enough that both Mulan and Jang Lu could hear.

"What?" Mulan asked.

"Come you two we must pack quickly and get as much people as we can I feel that they know where you are…and where this village is, we must leave with those who have already left."

"We should stand our ground Baba…." Mulan protested.

"There are thousands even if we wanted to protect this place and its people we wouldn't stand a chance. So get the things you need and put them in your bag, I'll go get your mother and grandmother and have them come with me to get the horses ready." He said walking through the house to where his armor was, they followed. He got a box out and opened it to reveal a sword he too the sword into his hands and tied it onto his strap across his waist. "Now go…I fear we don't have much time"

Mulan nodded as did Jang Lu and they went into her room and Jang Lu began to help Mulan get some of her clothing, armor, and sword into her single bag. All was silent, until little Brother began to bark, she looked at him and picked him up in her arms and began to cry. "Mulan…." Jang Lu said softly but in a rash mater.

"Little Brother is my close friend he should come as well." Jang Lu nodded not wanted to argue. He picked up the bag and offered to carry it for her. She nodded and thanked him. They made there way to her family and the horses. Father was mounted on a light brown horse and her mother and grandmother were in a carriage in which they had all built for a time like this and hide it in the barn until now. Father's horse was bought not too long ago, so Khan would have a friend as well as another for Mulan. Mulan took Khan in which her father prepared for her already. She took the reins then was about to ask Jang Lu if he needed a ride or another horse but as she looked around that moment he came out with a dark brown Arabian horse, with his neck arched as it moved across the field. She mounted up and took the reins into her hands.

Jang Lu approached Mulan and her father, "Sir, Mulan I would hope that you would allow me to come with you I fear that you might need another good solder by your side. Mulan didn't object, not only did they become friends but she knew that she must return a favor since he did save her.

"Not at all, we will go to see your mother and many others along this way to warn them and make sure they take action or at least hope they take action and come with us. So you two go to the south end of the town, we'll go to the north."

"But Baba?..." Mulan wanted to protest again. He held up his hand for her to silence.

"I know what you are thinking Mulan; I can assure you that we will be alright." Fa Zhou assured, Mulan nodded and was off with Jang Lu galloping to the town down south. Her heart was beating with such speed that almost made her want to get sick or fall over.

Once at the town they both slowed their horses down seeing the crowd, they were so peaceful and happy. Mulan looked at Jang Lu with intense eyes. He could tell that she did not want to be the bearer of bad news. "It's ok….we're helping them." He said and took Mulan by her hand and held it for a second so tenderly, but what was only a second, for some reason it seemed longer to Mulan, and she began to wonder if it was the same for him as well.

After letting go he made his horse move onto the crowd, some looked some just looked away or didn't even pay attention to them. "EVERYONE! I NEED YOU TO PACK YOUR THINGS, SOME MEN FROM THE MANGOL SIDE ARE HERE. WE MUST MOVE NOW!" Mulan yelled some looked in shock, but the others in the back just laughed and carried on doing what they were there for.

"HEY!" Jang Lu yelled getting everyone's attention. "IF YOU WANT TO DIE FINE THEN STAY HERE BUT WE WERE JUST ATTECKED BY FOUR MEN! AND IF WE DON'T MOVE NOW WE WILL ALL BE KILLED!"

"And do what then? Follow this so called hero girl?" A man called out from the front, making the others begin to talk. Mulan hid her face down the ground. Jang Lu clicked his heels making his horse with intensely as much as Jang Lu to the man that had spoken. His horse's nose just touched the man in the face. The Horse moved swiftly to its side and before he could even see there was Jang Lu's sword at the man's neck just a centimeter away before slicing off the man's head and making his spin break in half causing him bleed to death. But no it just lay there still and ready, the man looked up at him as he glared with rage at the man who had insulted Mulan.

"If I were you sir I would take that false and dishonorable comment back and apologies to the only one who was brave enough to save this country not long ago from the Huns, do you remember how many there were sir? Do you? And how many men fought with her?" He paused seeing the man look upon him in fear. "I think you ALL DO! He yelled out. "If WE recall it was just her against all hundreds! SHE IS ALL WE GOT! I WOULD GOD DAMN THANKFUL THAT SHE IS HERE WITH US IF I WERE YOU ALL!"

All nodded some leaving to get there things, to the point of time that it was just the three while the rest just got their things and their horses. The sword still lay on the man's neck; he looked over to Mulan almost as if he wanted to cry. "I'm sorry my lady, please forgive me…. please let me come with you…. and even fight beside you….please."

Mulan sensed the man's fear, her heart leaped. "Yes you are forgiven please get your things and your family and follow us." Mulan said.

"Yes my lady." He said bowing down to her. Then getting up and running off.

Jang Lu's eyes followed the man; he turned his head to see that Mulan approached him. "Sorr…"

"Thank you…."

He cleared his throat. "Your welcome, plus it was nothing he insulted you."

"Yes I know, but I wasn't just thanking you for that…" She said, making him look at her with confusing. "Thank you for making them come with us, and saving me."

"Of course…" He said making his serious face die down and turn into a heart full happy smile. That made Mulan blush and get weak.

A neigh came from behind them as both turned their heads to the back, there was her father who stood tall on his horses back and not only with his wife and mother behind him but as well as many of the towns people behind them. Mulan smiled and made Khan walk over to her father, with Jang Lu behind her. Fa Zhou made his horse trot over to the two of them. He halted and faced both of them. "So how did it go?" Fa Zhou asked.

"A little difficult at first but I think Jang Lu got their attention." Mulan said smiling back at her father and then Jang Lu.

"Me? Haha, I just did the yelling it's seeing what Mulan did and who she is that are making them move fast to come with us."

"Good….We'll be moving very soon then, and I did get your mother Jang Lu, she is in the carriage with my wife and Grandmother."

"Thank you." Said Jang Lu, Fa Zhou nodded. Fa Zhou looked over to the town and saw the many people that filled the town coming out with there bags, carriages and horses.

"Well it seems like your speech did work." Fa Zhou said making Mulan and Jang Lu looked upon the many that took the threat and now were going to move along with them. Fa Zhou moved ahead while Mulan and Jang Lu watched the many men, women and children who now followed the others that her father had picked up.

An hour passed and all were on the road or at least a dirt path that went through the forest. Mulan walked along side her father in the front of the carriage. Jang Lu canted up over to Mulan and Fa Zhou and began to talk about how many that he had decided to count so they would keep track of everyone. "I counted 67 people."

"Good. As we move on we'll go through many towns gathering as many people as possible then from there find somewhere to stay." Said, Fa Zhou. "I just hope with the many towns that I believe might be gone already, I just hope we can save as many as possible."

"How we going to feed them all though? Food will only last a couple days, maybe a week." Interpreted Jang Lu.

"The forest…" Mulan said.

"What about it." Jang Lu asked.

"There is bond to be some food in there not too mention protection. If we find a place that has a good source of food and shelter we might be able to survive."

"Sounds good to me."

"As well as me."

"Well you two take over at the top, I'm going to go back with your mother and then see if any one needs anything." Fa Zhou said turning his horse around and cantering back to Fa Li.

For a few seconds it became silent, Jang Lu and Mulan looked at each other making each other smile. "So how did you learn to work with your two swords like that? I never saw someone use two swords, not to mention that quickly."

"We like I said before I had gotten sick and then injured, I got bored so I trained myself, fighting off the pain and sickness and focused on my ability and strength and pace."

"Also….how did you know I was out there and that I needed you?" Mulan asked.

"When leaving something actually didn't feel right and the fact that it was too quiet scared me, I feared that you were going to or already were in trouble so I came back and I heard fighting so I rushed over to you."

"Hmm…Interesting."

"What you mean interesting?"

"Well not just the whole feeling like I was in trouble but that after what I said to you, you still came back and helped me?" She wondered.

He began to laugh, "Mulan just because what you told me doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Mulan began to blush; he still felt something for her, even after what she said. He nodded his head slowly down then back up then made his horse canter on forward, to go scout. As she watched him she looked at his handsome features that could not be ignored, the way him and his horse looked working together, him in his fine sleek dark green and black armor, making him blend into nature and his horse making seem like an invisible God that could not be touched.

She felt her heart warm up to him even more. Before deciding that she was going to run over to him, she remember that she never got to call for Mushu, who she had a feeling she was going to need now. So she prayed silently for her little friend to come for her and her people and, and….just then remembered Shang, how could she forget after all that was going on he was still in war, a battle, or at least well she didn't really know what he was doing, which made her mad and frightened to death for his safety.

She began to wonder for her true feelings, what was going on with her and Shang? Or was her father right that there was no hope? What if he did die? Her heart began to break and beat harder. She couldn't and wouldn't think that way. But she was so confused and did not know what to do?

Or was her heart for Jang Lu, who treated her with as much as respect as did Shang? More? She didn't know. But her feelings or really thoughts were looking upon Jang Lu. Now or never she decided that her feelings for both men would have to wait or simply just happen she had a duty to for fill, and that was to protect herself, her family and her people.

After deciding this she made Khan run over to Jang Lu who was now trotting, she rode beside him, their horses moved along with each other swiftly becoming one with each other. Their steps became identical, pounding the dirt beneath them with the same purpose the same will to survive this evil that followed them in the dark. But it was almost like they not only became one but that they became the one thing that couldn't and wouldn't be separated from the fires of hell, they now were stuck together with a purpose…..staying alive as long as possible.

LIFE IS GOING TO GET HARD FOR THEM, SEEING PEPOLE IN NEED MAYBE TO LATE FOR SOME; WILL BONDING BECOME STRONGER BETWEEN THEM? WHAT ABOUT SHANG AND HIS MEN? WILL THOSE NIGHTMARES COME BACK OR ACTUALLY COME TRUE?


	12. Long awaiting

Months have passed during their last encounter with the enemy

_It's been like 4 years, hope I still have it, I got bored and also felt I needed to go back into this! Hope you like! I'm back!!--Lynn12_

Months have passed during their last encounter with the enemy. Many people joined Mulan and Jang Lu, many were calling her an angle, a sign to live, for survival. Many and many people heard about her and wanted to follow. Her family and her were stationed in the woods far from where all the blood shed was being taken place. Her and her people helped one another to stay alive and gather food for one another. It was not easy, so many people, not even well armed if things were to get bad. It truly was a fight for survival, and she was the one person that wanted and stood for all of them.

Men and women with and without broken families saw her every night get on top of this little hill in an open area surrounded by woods and stare each night into the starry night. Her hair blew with the wind, the fabric of her clothing wrapped around her as if were made of something lighter. It whipped around her like a melody with nature, going with the wind and rhythm of it. People said that she would stay there almost all night as if she was talking to someone or something.

As for her and Jang Lu, once again they had grown in friendship. Jang Lu tried at many attempts to get closer to her but she would simply shy away from getting too close. It frustrated him to the outmost; he had fallen in love with her because of her free spirit and her strength. He knew of Shang and of their 'friendship' which she called it. Even when he brought it to her attention saying that he was likely to be dead, because of how long it's been and how no word about him or about the troops was heard. He would replace this with how she needed to let go of him and let someone else fill in, in order to take care of her. She would only get mad and walk away.

Months were flying by and life was getting harder and harder and some of the towns folks which were ranging in at least a couple hundreds now, were starting to get agitated, restless, some even left to go back to their homes and live 'normal lives'. Mulan tried to stop them but there was nothing she could do. It seemed hope in everything was running away more and more.

Mulan stayed by the fire with a blanket keeping her warm, she had to wear more dresses now a days, she always kept them loose and thin and always kept tighter pants on underneath, since she was so active.

As she stayed alone by the fire while everyone else was sleeping, she closed her eyes and listened to the wind chime and the sound of the crickets chirping, even the horses nay. She felt at peace at the night, like nothing could steer the night. She could let her thought flow through her. Always going back to that happy day when she saw Shang and even write to him. As she would think she found it more and more difficult to concentrate on his face, her memories seemed to fade a little more and more with time. As she found herself struggling the wind decided to pick up and whirl her hair around all in front of her face. A tear shed across her face as swiftly as she whispered his name, "Shang…" She paused herself and looked in the distance and watched the trees with their branches sore, it was like they would talk at night, silently to one another, in secret.

Footsteps became apparent, she did not move or flinch, she knew those footsteps, and the figure sat next to her on the log and sighed. "I never got it why your out her so late…you really should get some rest you know." Spoke Jang Lu. He leaned over to see her reaction. She turned towards him and gave a small smile.

"I like the night…its peaceful, I get to listen to everything else, nature." She replied.

Jang Lu smiled, "I know….I just don't want you to be upset anymore, I was hoping…well, Mulan, I've tried so hard to get your attention, I've fallen for you, your beauty, your strength, and I know its hard to let go, but you need to find some happiness in your life." Mulan tried to intervene, but he held up his hand, "Mulan it's been hard for everyone to let go of loved ones, it's been hard living in general. The truth is out there that he's not coming back. That day that Lieutenant came here and we all cared for him, he told you that he did not hear a word from General Li and his troops, he told you that it was false hope..." Explained Jang.

"Please stop….I don't want to hear this any more."

"You have to hear it" He demanded!

"You've told me so many times, you think if I wanted to listen to you, I would take your advice?!" Mulan got angry; she moved her head to stare at the red flames. Jang lowered himself and sighed. He turned to face Mulan once more; he began to whisper softly to her along with nudging himself closer to her.

"I love you…." He whispered to her tenderly, and lovingly. He placed his hand on top of hers. She turned towards him with sympathetic eyes. "You need to let go of him…."

She felt her inner body move and shake, she felt uneasy. She didn't want to, but at the same time knew that her parents were starting to already call him son, even though they weren't married, they anything but the sort. She took his hand and caressed it with hers. He had been there for her, and was a good friend. She felt herself fight herself physically and emotionally, but she didn't want to hurt anymore she didn't want the pain, as well as giving him pain as well. She looked at him straight in the eyes, her eyes were glistening, because of tears about to form, she held his hand tight. "Jang you have always been good to me…." She sighed heavily, for tears felt like they were about to form. "And I'm sorry that I have been hurting you, I didn't mean to." Jang began to smile in disbelief.

He cut her off, "Marry me…."

Mulan looked a bit surprised but obviously not but all too much. "Jang…"

"You know I will not treat you poorly, I will love and honor you always."

She looked at him and then to the sky, as if help for the answer would be in the sky spelled out. She lowered her head and returned her gaze to Jang. She nodded. Jang smiled and got down on one knee with her hand still in his. He kissed her hand and looked at her matching her gaze. "I love you, Mulan."

Even though she cared about him, she still felt as if she had to force herself to reply. "I love you too..." He smiled and kissed her hand one more time before leaving her. She sighed and told herself that it would be ok, that it be better this way, he was a good friend at least.

In the morning Mulan woke up and started walking around with Khan, she traveled a bit farther then any one else did to take a bath. She had placed all her essentials on top of Khan. She had no need for marking the trees, because of how repeatedly she took the path, for it was not only her place to take a bath but also a place to get away. It was well wooded and had a little waterfall. Flowers and lily pads surrounded the pond. The sun light would hit the area in such an array that it made it look like it was something from a dream. Once she arrived she scanned out the area and looked at Khan, "keep an eye out buddy." He nodded and stood straight and erect and ready for anything. She smiled and giggled. This place was the sure thing that only made her feel like herself. She began to undress herself carefully, while still watching her surroundings.

Once undressed she slipped slowly into the water, the water always seemed to be warm, which made her bath time last longer then usual. She swam towards the little water fall and began to wash herself. She found the spot to be so perfect, even the water was just deep enough to cover herself. As everything was quiet and peaceful she all of a sudden heard a noise. She stopped and looked everywhere she didn't see anything, she looked at Khan who didn't seem to move from where he was. She looked one last time to check. She returned to what she was doing but then heard the noise again. She stopped, and decided to yell out. "Hey…whose there?" No response…. "Hello? Hey this isn't funny." She looked over to Khan and gestured for him to come and meet her by the side of the pond. She continued to keep her gaze on where the sound came from. "Hello?..." "Khan watch that area while I get dressed." She whispered.

Once she finished she took out her sword and had Khan follow her to where the sound was know getting louder and more frequent. All of a sudden she saw a figure in rugged, matted dirt color clothing lay on the ground. She prepared for anything of the sort just in case it was suppose to be a distraction for an ambush or something. "Hello…sir? Are you ok?" …….nothing, she began to tip toe closer, the man looked injured but fit. "Sir, please tell me if you're ok." All of a sudden the man flipped over violently and made a weird uncomfortable sound when doing so. Mulan got ready with her sword. "Easy…"

"What do you want; can't you see I'm trying to die here?" Said the rugged man. Mulan stopped and gave a bewildered look; the voice seemed familiar, scratched but familiar all the same. She couldn't help but think that it was Shang. The man tried to look up after several tries. Once he did, Mulan could see that the man was bleeding around his head and his face looked rough and with some facial hair. He was dirty everywhere and looked as if blood had stained his skin. Her eyes grew bigger as she recognized his face.

"Shang?..." She lowered her weapon slow to the ground. The man just lowered his head and fell back down as if he was drunk and dying at the same time. She walked over to him. He had passed out; she began to move him onto his back. As she looked more and more at him she found herself repeating his name, "Shang….Shang is that really you?" tears began to form. So many thoughts were going through her head as what to do, take him back to the camp area, what about the family and Jang, what about their reactions. She hesitated; her heart was pounding with adrenaline. 'What to do'.

She got up and got the towel she dried herself with, she ran over to the pond and got the towel wet and softly began cleaning his face with the wet towel, slowly but surly uncovering that it was Shang and that he was badly banged up. She kept him there returning with previsions that she needed to keep him alive and keep to his wounds. Before night fell she went back out there and started a fire. She kept checking on and off to see if he was still alive since there was no response yet to what she had done to his wounds and cleaning him up in all.

As she tended to the fire she began to watch Shang, his breathing got heavier all of a sudden. Mulan started to panic silently, she began to whisper to him, but nothing, she continued to get closer, she began to nudge him, "Shang…hey its ok...please wake up." He suddenly woke up with a stir yanking his upper body forward, making Mulan jump back. He then quenched because of the pain everywhere, he moved to his side while holding himself off the ground with one hand and the other covering his side. He gritted his teeth in pain while Mulan inched back over to him carefully, so not to scare him. "Shang…" Shang looked over to Mulan and had a very confused face upon him, he couldn't make out who she was at first but as his vision got better and she inched even closer he looked at with bewildered eyes.

"Mulan…? How? Am I dreaming?..." Shang replied. Mulan smiled, but before she could say anything he leaned over and put his hand on her cheek, she felt herself blush hot red. "It's…you…" A tear formed in his eye.

"Yes…it's me…where have you been and what happened to you?" She asked insisting answers right away. Shang back away from touching her face and looked at the ground. His face grew of anger and rage now. "Shang…."

"Don't ask me that ever again." He said in a stern voice. "I'm supposed to be dead, I wish I was."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you get it Mulan…everyone else is dead, I was the only one left…end it, don't ask me anything more." He lay back down carefully and stared into the flames.

"Shang let me help you…ple…"

"What the hell did I just say? I have no need or want to tell you anything, besides I have to leave here at least if I'm still alive and continue fighting."

"It's still bad"

"It got worse; there are more of them that have sided together against us." Shang explained.

"Shang I want you to stay I've been dreading ever since you left that you wouldn't come back, Ja…people have been telling me to move on with my life, do you know how hard that is to do Shang?"

Shang got back up and looked at her right in the eye with almost hate. He seemed to be only inches away from her. "Hate to break it to you but that's nothing compared to what I had to go through. My life has been hell for all this time and will be for the rest of my life."

"What happened to you, I thought that you would be happy to see me?" she cried out, tears formed as he didn't say or do anything. Anger, frustration, everything little trigger seemed to be struck at that moment, all she wanted was a smile, hug, anything from him, he didn't seem to give a shit that she cared for him, not even a thank you. All he wanted to do was die. But why? Wasn't he away from it all?

"So you married yet?" Said Shang in a sarcastic tone.

"No…well. No..."

"What is it, yes or no?" Shang stared at her with stern eyes. Mulan was almost frightened to answer.

"Not yet."

"It took you longer then I thought to take his proposal then I thought." Shang sat up and leaned against a rock almost nonchalantly. Mulan looked at him with rage and confusion.

"How do you know of all this?" she demanded.

Shang began to have a cocky smile on him. "It doesn't matter….lets just say that word gets around all of China."

"That can't be possible….he just asked me yesterday."

She stared at him in disbelief; there was a sudden sense of displeasure on his face after he said that didn't seem to last long. "Shang…how do you know of this?"

He didn't answer, and decided instead to change the subject. "Did you clean me up?"

"Yes…I had to."

"You could have left me"

"Why would I leave you untended like that?" Said Mulan.

"Wouldn't Jang be upset to see his fiancé touching another man?"

Mulan froze, "How do you…."

"Know him….he was suppose to be fighting along side with us, and then I found out he was trying to get with you instead because his mother found a way for him to not go."

"I don't understand."

"He reported himself as dead and changed his name, only because he knew there was a light chance of coming home alive, or at least that's what I heard." Shang paused, and began to stand up and walk closer to Mulan. "So tell me…is he everything and more that you ever dreamed about?" He began to corner her into the tree and placed his hands on the tree, blocking her. She looked at him with more announce and uncomfortable sense then anything else. He looked at her almost with hungry eyes and inched his face closer to hers. "So what is he?" She then slapped him across the face, while remaining there. He looked back at her and stared into her eyes with sadness this time, this confused her even more, maybe slapping sense into him helped.

"What's wrong with you, you think I like where I am, besides at least he's a good friend." Replied Mulan.

Shang sighed heavily, and moved in to her and began hugging her. She replied by hugging back, even though she was confused by all his actions and was a little taken back. "I'm sorry…I'm very happy for you" he replied and by tightening his grip on her.

He let her go and went back to the fire and began to get some things together.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"I told you I'm leaving I have to go back and help the troops since I'm still alive." Mulan placed her hands on his one arm in hopes to stop him. He glanced at her hands, her touch was more then anything but a dream, he missed her, and it killed him that he had to leave so soon, if he could only spend more time with her, but she was with another now. He glanced at her and shook his head.

"Please stay..." Mulan pleaded "You need to eat and gather up your strength at least."

He sighed, "Alright"


	13. Confronted

Chapter 13: Confronted

Chapter 13: Confronted

Shang had stayed the night but stayed by the pond while Mulan had to go back and sleep at the camp. Shang had watched her that night slowly make her way back to the camp.

He was tired and angry with everything that happened through this rough time with the war that left him scared all on its own. He could remember the dark times of the war and how everyone around him was yelling and dying, and there was nothing that he could do. They were surrounded by the enemy, there were more then he thought. The last thing he remembered was waking up on a dark camp site and hurting badly, he could remember the screams of men he heard in the background. Shang had been tied to a post, he instantly figured out that he was being kept probably for questioning, and along with that would be tortuous acts towards him. He immediately prayed to the ancestors to protect him and to make his death a quick one.

Instead he got beaten half to death for not giving way into there questions, He remembered it all and it hunted him know in his dreams and even when he was awake.

It was morning and Mulan was already making food for everyone of her family, she wanted to hurry and make her way to the pond where Shang was before any one would see her and even want to talk to her, her thoughts instantly went to Jang, and then what Shang had said about him. Was it true? Was Jang suppose to be at war with all the other troops, this made her angry? She wanted to call off the wedding.

"I think this is the earliest I've seen you up?" Said Jang creeping up behind her.

At first she was silent not knowing what to say to him. "No…I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"Uh…huh…" he paused. "Where were you all day I barley saw you, even at night."

"I was just walking around making sure the perimeter was clear." Mulan lied through her teeth.

"If you say so….but I was thinking that today you and I could well you know…"

"Could?"

"Get married."

"Today!?" Mulan said almost dropping the food. "Why so soon?"

"Why wait?" he smiled and chuckled. "There's nothing else to do around here anyways, besides I think that it would make you happy, and everyone else happy."

"I really don't care if anyone else is happy or not."

Jang looked sad, "It would make me happy." Mulan felt her heart sink. She turned towards him and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Jang…please can we just wait a little, like a couple days, please?" Mulan pleaded.

He held up both of his hands in air, "alright fine, have it your way…but promise me that we'll spend today together."

Mulan bit her lip, "Um…how about tonight instead." Mulan made a half ass grin.

"Ok...fine that works too." Jang gave in; he should have known that making plans with her was harder sometimes then just talking.

As an hour past, she found her way through the forest and took with her food and clean clothes that she found, that seemed to resemble the size of Shang. Once she entered the area of the pond she found Shang turned with his back facing her, and without a shirt. She found herself blushing at first but then found herself horrified to see all the markings on his back, some still looked fresh. "Shang!" Shang turned around ready to pounce. Once he saw that it was Mulan he dropped the sword that Mulan left him for the night and gestured a small hello and turned back around.

She began walking over to him while placing the food and clothing on the ground. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

He turned to face her and shook his head and prepared to put on his dirty shirt. "I have clean clothes for you." She said making him stop and throw the shirt to the side and walk over to the items that she brought for him. "The food is obviously for you as well." She was at first a little taken back that he didn't thank her at all for what she had done for him, but placed it behind her. "So…how did you sleep?"

"Didn't really get any sleep." He said as he began eating. She looked over and saw that he didn't place the shirt on him.

"Do you not like the clothes?" She hesitated.

Shang looked up, and saw that he insulted her by not placing the shirt on, "No… there fine, I just want to air out the cuts." Then looked back down and continued eating. She nodded and decided to walk over to where Shang was and sit next to him. They sat there in silence as he finished eating. He placed the bowl down and looked at Mulan who he didn't even notice was sitting right next to him, nor did he notice that her hair was longer then when he saw her at her house and the fact that she was wearing a nice light blue lose gown, yet tight around her chest and waist. He found himself staring at her, and her him. Once noticing what he was doing he stopped himself and turned the other way, and reached for the clothes. Mulan stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

"Should I clean the wounds on your back?" She asked. "It might help?"

He turned to face her and nodded. As she was about to get up, Shang saw the opportunity and grabbed her wrist that then slid to her hand. She stopped and looked at her hand being caught in his, she felt herself blushing, she lowered herself back down to his level and both began to stare at each other. Shang looked all around her but mostly kept his gaze on her eyes. He began to softly talk, "Thank you…I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

"It's ok."

Shang began to lean closer into her as did she in response to him. Her heart began to beat faster and faster. He stopped himself before he got any closer and closed his eyes, knowing that he was about to do something that he probably shouldn't. Not that he cared about the much of anything anymore, but he didn't want to hurt her.

Mulan noticed that he stopped, and felt that she couldn't help herself anymore, she placed her other hand on his face, his eyes opened and looked at her as the initial reaction to her touch. She leaned back into him and brought her lips to touch his. At first he didn't want to respond and did at the same time. She parted from him and back away a little to see what his expression read, but before she could tell, he took his hand and wrapped it around her face and brought her back into him, kissing her lips very passionately, then parting them and bringing their tongues to touch. They both stopped instantly and parted even though both could feel that the other didn't want to. "Shang…I"

"That was my fault…I shouldn't have." Shang said as he began to stand up. Mulan followed. "I should get going."

"No...No...Shang don't leave me..." Mulan pleaded as she got in front of him and looked at him straight in the eyes. But before he could say anything about how he didn't want to leave but that it was his duty to go back, but a voice from the distance decided to interrupt.

"I think you should leave..." Jang appeared out from the woods. "You shouldn't even be here. Didn't Fa Zhou write to you saying that she was taken, and for you to pretty much never come back?"

Shang glared at Jang and pushed Mulan to the side gently. "What are you talking about Jang?"

"Stay out of this Mulan" Commanded Jang.

"No I will not! Besdies Shang needs to stay to get better."

"I can't…" said Shang

"What?" Mulan looked surprised.

"Mulan he has to go back and help the country, that what he wanted to do besides being with you, I just took his place." Said Jang in a cocky way. "And I have you, were going to get married."

"I didn't want to leave her…" Shang shouted. "What about you didn't you lie about not going to the service?"

Mulan looked in disbelief at Shang. She kept looking back and him and Jang. "Whats going on?"

"I told you he lied because he was too big of a pussy to go and fight." Said Shang, Jang decided to launch out but Mulan got in front of Shang and held onto him.

"Stop both of you!!" She demanded.

"You said yes to me! Stay away from him!" Jang yelled back. Shang lowered his eyes on Mulan who was tearing up; He took her hands into his and made her look at him.

"Mulan, your allegiances are with him, not me."

"Shang…I can't…I…." Tears were running down her face, Shang shook his head.

"You can't…"

"Come on Mulan, let's leave now."

"NO, Shang stays until he's well, and then he can do and go where ever he wants. I will remain true to my word…As long as you go with him and help him fight." Mulan demanded.

Shang caught himself smirking; Jang just looked at her in disbelief. "I need to stay with you."

"I'll have a talk with my parents and we'll see what happens."

"Your father will never go for this, especially when he sees that Shang is here."

"Well then I'm leaving with him. And nothing will stop me, our people need more solders and they need us. And then I promise I'm yours."

"I'm not promising anything right now…but for you…." Jang sighed heavily. He took Mulan's hand and looked at her. "I don't want to lose you."

"If we stick together nothing will happen."

He sighed once more, "Let's get back."

They all went back to the camp, Jang and Mulan went inside to talk to her parents and all about what happened when she found Shang and that he needed help and nothing else happened even though she knew she was lying just a little. Fa Zhou was furious and wanted Shang gone, everyone broke into a fight about weather he should stay or go, it became total ciaos. All the while Shang was outside hearing everything. He remembered the letter Fa Zhou wrote to him and how much it hurt him to read it. Fa Zhou respected the law and all he wanted was his daughter to be safe and happy. That's why he didn't want Shang coming back, he feared that Shang wouldn't take his daughter as she was and even if he did years may pass until they would see each other, and Fa Zhou didn't want this for his daughter, he didn't want her heart to ache.

Shang wanted to write back to Mulan even her father letting them both know of his feelings for her but he found himself too hurt to even come up with words. At that moment all he wanted was to for fill his duties and hope that he would have a quick and honorable death. He felt lifeless after that point and anger in his heart. He cursed the world that he lived in he cursed even his country, the people in it, for making all of this happen. All he wanted was to be happy once in his life. All he saw was death all around him, which made things even worse through time. Even when he saw Mulan again he couldn't help himself but be angry, frustrated.

As he listened in again, he could hear arguments about Jang not wanting to go and making some lame excuse for not and why it would be a bad idea and that he was needed here. Then Mulan cutted in saying that she didn't want to stay at camp, she was needed, and she has learned that she is a big target now, and maybe going would stop the war. Her family refused of course, saying that it was too dangerous for her and that the people here needed her and looked up to her as support and as good luck. All sorts of crying out started. Shang knew what she was trying to do, he feared it might have been only because he wanted to leave and continue fighting and possible end his life honorably.

Fa Zhou stepped out and looked at Shang with cold eyes. "How could you?"

Shang stood there silently and almost lifeless, and with out a care. "I loved her and you knew that" he whispered. "I didn't put her up to this, I don't even want her going" He continued. "But she is right."

Fa Zhou still stared with rage. "We need her here."

"Why?" Shang yelled. "We both know that once she has something in her heart that she won't stop till she goes for it. At least when it comes to this. If she did it once, she will do it again!"

Fa Zhou sighed knowing that he was right. He looked behind him seeing Mulan and Jang come out of the tent together. Mulan's eyes were red from crying and arguing. Neither of them looked happy. Fa Zhou looked back at Shang. "She is to be with him, they are to be married." He whispered to Shang. Shang didn't like it but she got her wish, she was coming with him and so was Jang.

They all saddled up the horses and brought the essentials with them. It seemed at that point everyone had found out about Shang, 'the general who lived' and how their savior Mulan was leaving them. They all seemed to crowd around the main path way that they had made and all watched almost in horror as the one thing that they thought would keep them alive was leaving them. Mulan found herself feeling for everyone there, she could sense how scared they were, she tried to ignore it and tapped Khan on his sides making him full out run now along with Shang and Jang and their horses.

The wind picked up and the trees began to move. Fa Zhou walked out in front of everyone and looked as his daughter was gone again. He prayed quickly and then turned around seeing everyone out watching with him, he looked up and saw the trees move with the wind that moved in the direction of Mulan. He let out a small smile, for some reason he felt that what had just happened was suppose to, Nature seemed to carry her on her way, and that comforted him.

"IF MY DAUGHTER COULD DO IT ONCE, SHE WILL DO IT AGAIN, THE WIND IS ON HER SIDE, WE CAN'T JUST STAND HERE AND DO NOTHING MEN, WE MUST HELP THEM!" Fa Zhou yelled out along with the crowd which cheered with him. Fa Zhou could feel with in himself and the people a bit of hope and strength.


	14. Battle Between Heart and Honor

Chapter 14:

Chapter 14:

The ride was long and even uncomfortable; there was silence for the longest time between the three of them except when Shang told them where they were going to head to which was one of the last camps, that would take a day or two to get to. Shang just hoped that nothing bad happened before they got there. It seemed more and more camps would get destroyed by the enemy or that the troops would leave to go fight but none would ever return. He just hoped that, that wasn't the case and there would be troops to help fight.

The whole way there Shang noticed that Jang stayed close to Mulan and even tried talking, saying anything. But it seemed that she was too upset for some reason to talk to anyone. He knew that some hurtful things were said or just things that plainly upset her. Even though he wanted to talk to her and explain everything to her, he would mentally stop himself, everything from the letter, her letters, the war, death, and even just what happened with him being found by her and the kiss. Everything was driving him insane, he wanted to be with her, but there was Jang. He knew what Jang was all about, they had trained together when they were little, even friends which he cursed. He cursed him for not going to war along side with him and his men and for taking Mulan. Jang knew that Shang and Mulan had been together even that Shang wanted her, all from which he over heard.

Jang and Shang caught each other watching Mulan; each began to glare at each other then quickly turning their respectful ways.

Night grew quick and so did dismounting and getting tents ready. Unfortunately there were only two tents, one was larger then the other which left them standing next to each other and wondering who would sleep next to whom in the one large tent. "Mulan you and I can take this one." Jang interrupted.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm not sleeping next to him."

"Neither am I, has someone had to stay up and take watch?" Shang replied in disgust.

Mulan sighed and rolled her eyes. "Good night" and began walking to the smaller tent.

Both watched her walk away, "I'll make you something." Jang called out. But there was no reply, she was in her tent.

"See what you did Shang" Jang whispered. "Why did you have to come back, why couldn't you leave her alone when Fa Zhou told you too?"

"It's not my fault she found me, besides you knew that I wanted to be with her."

"You were gone and she needed someone! She got me!" Jang replied back.

Mulan walked out in her favorite dress that was pink, and green and had a gold sash around her waist. "Enough!" Mulan looked at both in disgust. "How dare both of you! I'm not a piece of meat that either one of you can have! You both disgust me! I'm going to take watch and both of you stay away from me!" She yelled.

Mulan stayed up and watched the sky while she stayed by the fire. She closed her eyes and wished upon the stars that her life had been easier, that law and war weren't the destruction of what she wanted most. Her mind seemed to confuse her she wanted Shang back, she always did, but then there was Jang who even if he did lie, he had stayed with her and was kind to her and didn't blame him or his heart. Even if Shang wasn't around she could feel that Jang would have been a fine husband, a kind one at that. But it didn't matter; she was already to be Jang's not Shang's.

"Mulan…" She heard her name and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Jang. He looked concerned; he sat next to her and looked at her, taking her hands into his. "I'm worried…about us, since he's back." Jang swallowed. "You're so strong…but ever since he came back you haven't been yourself. I'm worried I'm losing you Mulan. You know I would do anything for you, I love you." Jang said so tenderly and lovingly.

Mulan felt sorry for him, "I'm sorry…" Jang leaned in and kissed her softly keeping his lips touch hers passionately. She couldn't deny his kiss, he had been so kind and caring, besides she had made a promise that she couldn't break now. They parted and he gave her a smile and kissed her forehead.

Shang watched from the distance from his tent. He lowered his head, looked back at her again. He felt sorrow and anger; he cleared his throat and began walking over to her in hopes to convince her to go to bed as well as hopefully apologizing to her. She looked over her shoulder to Shang and with realization she turned back around and stared into the flames. He sighed and sat next to her. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

"It's ok"

"I would never….your not a piece of meat, and neither of us should of talked how we did about you." He cleared his throat, "Jang really loves you."

"Yeah…" she replied quietly and with sadness.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Mulan looked up and faced him, "It's not your fault….I understood what you needed to do, I didn't want to go through this, it was my parent's idea, I was waiting…" She looked down at the ground and then back at him. "He is nice to me though."

Shang looked at her intently, there was so much tension between them, things that he knew he shouldn't say or do. Then he remembered the soft and passionate kiss that they gave each other. Shang took his hand pressed it against her face. "I want to apologize to you but at the same time I don't regret what happened the other day." Mulan studied him; she didn't pull away from his touch. "I wish I could only kiss you one last time."

Mulan could feel herself shaking, she felt nervous and anxious at the same time, she knew it was wrong but she felt it was so right at the same time. Her thoughts went to Jang, how kind he was, what he said, and the kiss between them.

As Shang inched closer to her as his eyes closed, as did hers, their noses touched each other, Shang moved even closer, and even though she wanted to feel his soft kiss again she backed away slowly, seeing this Shang opened his eyes and made a face of disappointment. He sighed heavily and looked around the area feeling uncomfortable and saddened. "Go rest…" he said in agony and anger. She felt her heart sink, her chest was pounding, she felt like she did something wrong. Anything and everything that she did seemed to hurt either one of them. She felt blind. She got up and stared down at him. She felt so much energy in her that was taking over. Shang looked up at her in confusion, she leaned down and with her hands on his face she brought him to her. She kissed him with such a force, that it caught him off guard. He closed his eyes and took her in his arms. He continued kissing her, as did she. There lips parted and their tongues became familiar again. As they parted, they remained in each others arms. He stared at her in concern almost like he was scared but it quickly turned into a passionate look. "Don't stop." She requested quietly. He smiled in a boyish grin and replied by kissing her.

He brought her against a tree and they continued kissing passionately. He then brought his lips to her neck, kissing her gently but with a small force, he wanted her, he missed her. Her arms remained around his neck while his hands were feeling her around her breasts and then moving them down to her hips, and before he could go any further, she placed her hands on his making him stop kissing her and looking at her. "Sorry..." Before he started kissing her again but then caught himself and looked at her with concern and love, "I love you Mulan…I never wanted to leave you or lose you, I did not want this to happen." He said stroking her face with his one hand. "I need to know…"

"I love you, I can't help myself, and I needed you." She said softly. This made Shang smile, he felt like he won, even though he didn't, at that moment it didn't matter. He felt even more turned on knowing that she felt the same way; just hearing it made him feel closer to her, and wanting more of her. They began kissing again softly.

"Let's leave, and then we can be together." Shang said with out thinking logically.

Mulan stopped, only now realizing what they had done, she felt horrible but happier at the same time. "Shang…" she looked at him and then looked at the tent that Jang was in. They looked back at each other, he sighed and took her in his arms and held her tight. They both knew that they had to face the hard truth, life together was impossible; she vowed to love and marry Jang. A single tear rolled down her cheek, he looked down at her and brushed her tear away. He didn't want her to be in pain. He felt so guilty for what they had just done and shared, it almost seemed like everything was worse now knowing the truth. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have..." Pleaded Shang.

Mulan hushed him, "It didn't happen." She whispered with hurt then walked away. He watched her with sorrow.

"I will always love you…" Shang whispered to himself.

Another day came and their journey now to the Palace was more uncomfortable then ever. But as they walked past towns they found men and woman that came out of hiding of the ruins that they were still calling home. As sad as the picture was seeing everyone living in pathetic ways Mulan could see their courage, and how it brought people together in some ways. The journey seemed to end sooner then they all thought, people cheered at the sight of the palace, it seemed like nothing changed except that it was heavily guarded with other solders. It didn't take long for all three of them to get their horses into the stables and make their way to the Emperor who was standing at the top of the stairs looking out towards his land, and then looking at his visitors. He smiled warmly. "Welcome my children." They bowed down instantly. "Please make yourself comfortable inside and get some food. We have plans to talk about before our enemy arrives."

Mulan was out side on the balcony of the palace. She wore a silky dress with little golden and pink dragon and blossom patterns that lay on her dress. The dress even trailed behind her as she walked, She felt like royalty in some ways but her heart made her feel like something much less. The wind whipped her hair around her encircling her, making her look like a goddess of the nightly sky. As she walked around the balcony that encircled the whole palace she got to the front and saw Jang standing their in the distance staring at the sky. He was wearing heavy armor that was embroidered with gold. He looked like royalty. She caught herself staring at the young handsome man that was soon to be her husband. She did care for him and it wasn't that he would be a bad husband but she feared that her love for him would not be enough at least not for her, her heart was for another.

Jang noticed Mulan and he seemed to be taken by her appearance. She smiled and walked even closer to him. "I'm sor… He held up his hand in protest. "You look amazing… He said. Mulan blushed at his kind comment. They both looked at each other and then the sky that was clear and was filled with thousands of stars. Both caught themselves sighing at once. "Mulan…" Mulan could hear hesitation in his voice. "This war has taken many lives and I fear for our lives together, I don't want to lose you and I want to know that if I do die, that I didn't die with out a purpose, I don't want to be alone when I die." Mulan could feel her heart get softer, she knew what he was feeling and was sure what was going to come now, and she didn't blame him. "Mulan….I want to make you my wife…tonight…" Mulan knew that this moment was coming. She nodded and forced a smile upon her face. Jang smiled and embraced her warmly. "I love you Mulan."

"I love you too…" she replied.

Shang seemed to always caught what he didn't want to see, He swallowed hard and held back all his mixed emotions that began fueling him up inside. He gritted his teeth in fury; Mulan was his girl the one that he began courting a long time ago. He cleared his throat and walked as easy over to them as he could. "Jang we need you at the east corner of the palace, seeing as you are a scout and the best guy that we have on archery."

"I'll be there shortly; first Mulan and I have to get married."

"Tonight? Now? We don't have time for that"

"I would like to be a married man before I die."

"What and make her a widower!?" Shang protested.

"You wouldn't understand." Jang said beginning to walk away dragging Mulan with him.

"Jang! I command you to go to your post."

"Or what!" He ran over and looked Shang straight in his face. "What do you want?" Shang kept his stare on Jang until he looked at Mulan who was beside him. Jang looked at Shang and then at Mulan, then back at Shang again and smiled a conniving smile. "You want something to happen don't you? Because if something happens to me then you will move in on her."

Shang rolled his eyes pretending he was being ridiculous. "You're insane."

"Am I Shang?" He paused. "I can just see you trying to stab me in the back when no one is looking and blame in on the enemy."

"Jang, please Shang wouldn't do anything like that."

"We'll see…I want you to stay far away from him." Jang ordered Mulan.

"Jang your being ridiculous." Mulan stated.

"You know he has a thing for you, and I didn't want to have to do this to you but until we're married I can't trust him or you, Mulan. I know how your feelings are towards him."

All of a sudden a Man's scream filled the air. At that second everything seemed to stop and everyone's head seemed to wipe to the entrance of the palace. All the solders that were stationed outside pulled their bow and arrows out and aimed at the doorway. Shang pulled out his sword while Jang pulled out his bow an arrow both made a battle stance and motioned for Mulan to go; she nodded and ran inside to get her armor on. Shang Yelled commands to the different ordnances and kept his eye on the door that seemed to be moving violently. "THEIR COMING IN GET READY FOR THEM MEN!" Shang yelled out. "Jang get ready"

"I've been ready." He said in his cocky tone aiming his arrow high in the air along with everyone else as if in sync with every other individual.

The door slammed open and in came a heard of dirty men with heavy thick armor. Yelling cheering for battle to really start. "FIRE" Jang ordered. And in that second a forest of arrowed soared through the air catching their pray from down below. Jang continued to order as more men came out of the doorway. Shang gathered up the men with swords and ran towards the enemy with his sword ready to strike. His Men followed him raising their swords as he did and began piercing their enemy and their enemy to them. Shang wielded his blade through each man that went past him then he heard a vulgar ugly, man ran past them on horse back knocking who ever was in the way. Shang jumped out of the way and got up instantly realizing that it was the Captain, the one who was looking for Mulan. Shang gathered up his sword in his hands and tried to get through the heard of man but saw that the man was getting further and further away. "Jang!!" He yelled. Jang looked down at shang. "Find Mulan!!NOW!!" Jang nodded and ran towards the front doors. He looked behind him one last time and placed three arrows on his bow ready to be fired. He held them tight and aimed at the man that ran on his horse closer and closer to him. He let go instantly as he thought he got a good shot, the man held up his shield as one caught him in the shoulder and the other two hitting his horse making his horse neigh and fall over in sudden death. Jang turned back around and ran to where Mulan's room would have been.

The Captain furious as ever stood up and broke the arrow that hit him in half. He began running through the palace in a made search for the one that hit him and the one that he was here for in the first place, he wanted to kill mulan and her reputation. He wanted to show the world that a single woman was not the one who destroyed all those men before and to show everyone that she was not some god that couldn't be killed.

"Mulan!" Mulan jumped and looked behind her and ran towards Jang. "We have to go, he's after you!"

"What? Who's after me?"

"Some huge guy that I don't think I killed." While saying this he grabbed her wrist and they began to run. As they began running a dagger flew right between them, both looked behind them to see the huge man following them. Jang whipped her across the floor and got his bow and arrow ready to fire another but only hitting his shield. Jang got quick to his feet and ran after Mulan.

Shang felt his arms get tired of the entire hack and slashing. He continued to do so until he heard a scream come from inside. He looked nervously and decided to barrel through all the men that were in his way. When he got to a clear area he looked around hesitantly. "Mulan!" He called out in a panic. And then he turned to see Mulan running and fighting off man as she past by and what looked to be Jang running after her and firing arrows at the huge captain that was running after him. Shang began running towards them.

Mulan tripped and fell to the floor and flipped over as soon as she could just in time to catch the other mans sword with her sword. She pushed back with all her might. When suddenly the man arched his back and screamed out in pain and fell over. She looked at him and saw that there was an arrow in his back. She smiled noticing that Jang had killed him. She took Jang's hand and pulled herself up quickly. Then saw the Captain hold up his sword ready to strike down upon Jang. "Jang!" Mulan yelled out in fright. Jang whipped around quickly and pushed mulan to the floor while dodging his hit. Jang found a sword on the floor and quickly picked it up and turned around to see that the man was about to strike again at him. But found Shang their with his sword cutting off the Captains. Shang began to sword dance with the Captain as Jang decided to come into the fight and help out shang, but then quickly found out that Mulan needed more help.

Mulan knocked another guy out and then turned to see that Jang was right behind her helping her out. She smiled until she saw Shang in trouble. "Jang, I need your bow and arrow!" Jang threw her his bow and arrow and she got it ready quickly and aimed it at the man's chest. She let the arrow go and watched it sore and hit her victim. The man stepped backwards from the impact and looked straight at Mulan. She lowered her weapon in doubt. She dropped it and picked up her sword and lunged at the huge man who smiled sinisterly back at her. Both began to run at each other with their swords and both clashed against the others.

They began to battle it out against each other, but he was just too skilled and strong for her, which made her land on the ground hard. He brought his blade up ready to kill her until two other swords from either side of her caught his. She looked up to see that Shang was on her left side and Jang was on her right. They both looked at the man and all three released their swords. The man began to back up but then lunged instantly at the two of them with much power. Both Men looked at each other and swirled around hitting the man in his side. But what seemed like what would have been a huge gash seemed like only scratches to him. He laughed evilly and they continued hitting each other blades with the other. Mulan got up and reached for her sword and ran towards them, and as if they knew what she wanted to do, they both placed their hands down near the ground which Mulan climbed on and was lunged into the air by them. She soared through the air catching the captain off guard and drilled her sword through the side of the man' neck. He screamed out in pain while she landed behind him, as she flipped around she noticed that Shang and Jang finished him by sending their swords threw the captains stomach. Mulan sighed heavily and as she smiled as the man came down and she faced both of them.

They all turned and faced where another set of screams and chants were coming from. They all smiled to see that what looked like towns folk of all ages came from outside and bombarded the enemy with their anger and frustration and revenge states.


	15. It's Not Over Yet!

Hello! I'm back, I think the last time I wrote chapters for this story were in 2008, wow its been so long. I'm going to finish this story finally.

I also wanted to let you all know that I am an author and illustrator. I wrote, illustrated and published my own book called "The Last Seed" It's all fantasy, romance, drama, adventure! It's about a girl named Eve, as she enters into a world of fantasy and adventure with an old hipster Wizard,Felix, Damian the werewolf, along with a mysterious rouge ranger and many other fantasy creatures and beings along the way. All who are in the search for the last seed, which will help bring peace and life back into their world.

You can order your copy here:  /bookstore/the-last-seed

Thank you all for reading and being so supportive, it's been fun writing fan fiction for Mulan and I hope to continue writing, and maybe even illustrate some fan art scenes in my story too. (which scene or scenes would you like to see illustrated from either this story or any of my others?) Enjoy this next chapter!

The town's people cheered as they ran the Mongols out of their homes, and out of the palace. Mulan, Shang and Jang breathed with relief and smiled at one another. Mulan stared down at the huge Mongolalian leader that led his men into China. She walked over to him, finally getting to see the enemy that threatened her and everyone of China's lives. He looked of pure evil with his dark features and the large scare on his face. She seemed glad to have taken his life.

As she turned to look toward Shang and Jang, she suddenly felt a cold hard hand grab her ankle. She screamed in shock, looking down the scary Mongolian leader grabbed her, he tried to laugh but blood began to shot out of his mouth and neck. Shang and Jang ran to her aid Jang shot the man's arm with an arrow making him scream in pain and release her ankle, Shang drew his sword onto the cackling man neck, but before he stroke the evil man glared up at Mulan and smiled. "You may have killed me, but you…you… lady warrior…. you will get yours... There are many like me….they will challenge you and will die." He coughed up blood and continued, smiling with great victory even though he knew his time was up he seemed not to care all he wanted was to scare Mulan.

Mulan felt a cold chill run up her spin and she listened to the evil man, glaring up at her with hatred. For some reason she knew he was right, Goosebumps tickled her skin now. Shang and Jang looked at each other and nodded, they had had enough of the man's evil nonsense. Shang dropped his sword down ending the man's life right then and there. Mulan stared down at him blankly, not know what to say or do, all she could think of was Zag's last words to her. He had to have been right, she had defeated Shun Yu and then Zag and the Mongols came, and they knew of her and she was defiantly a target he wanted to go after. When would it stop? Would it only stop if she were to dead? Jang briskly walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't listen to what he said…he's gone now."

"But he's right…he has to be."

"The mongol's leader is dead and we took back the palace and the town surrounding it, if we keep this up we'll be able to drive them all out of China and take back what is ours. No one will dare to threaten our country again, at least not for ages….you have nothing to worry about." Shang said with certainty.

Mulan nodded but still felt in heart that it was never going to calm down, her life would always be a struggle, and war was always going to be around her until her time was over. Mulan glanced up to see that the Emperor was coming down with several servants and solders by his side. Mulan, Shang and Jang greeted his highness by bowing down. He smiled at the three and began to speak. "I am grateful for you three as well as my children down there, it seems like the great Zag Ti has been killed and several of his men forced out. But I am afraid I am to ask too much out of you three once more." He paused and his tone changed from relief to anger. "You must save the lives that the Mongols have taken hostage. I fear they may have several hundred or more of my people. You must continue to drive them out and gather as many solders and able bodied men to join with you in this attack."

All three bowed down and accepted. As they began to depart, the Emperor stopped them, "Fa Mulan…I wish to give you something, I have had my blacksmith design it specifically for you."

"Sir?" she said, The Emperor gestured for one of the men from the back to come forward; as the man approached she noticed that it was golden armor. A chest plate that would fit her form perfectly with a dragon engraved in the medal. The rest of the medal that would cover her thighs and shoulders were engraved with blossom flowers around the edges and just like Shang's armor it too had a cape, but this cape was black with a golden outline of a dragon on the back. Mulan began to smile at her gift.

"Thank you Sir!" The Emperor smiled and nodded.

"Before you leave I would suggest you place this on while these two gather the men out here, and ready them to leave at once."

"Yes Sir, thank you." Mulan bowed and followed the man that was holding her new armor up the stairs, while Shang and Jang bowed and went down the stairs and started to gather the rest of the men along with their horses.

Mulan had just finished putting her new armor on, it was a perfect fit, it complimented her curved and was light too, it looked light too, nothing heavy and bulky and very much light in weight and slim fitting. She kept her hair down and gathered to one side. Even though it was a scary thing to be going back to war she smiled at her self in the mirror she felt like herself, she felt like a fierce warrior. She placed the black hood over her head and began to walk out of the room and back outside to find Shang and Jang.

Shang and Jang had gathered at least two hundred men up who were now packing there things, saying their goodbyes to love ones as well as grabbing there horses and awaiting their General and Captains' command. Shang and Jang were tending to their horses; Jang looked over to Shang and smirked. "You know I will marry Mulan as soon as I can."

Shang rolled his eyes at Jang for his constant reminding him of what he didn't have. Shang shook his head and ignored him. He wanted to tell him off so bad, to tell him that he was the one in Mulan's heart and not Jang. But at the same time he did not want to embarrass or dishonor Mulan, and make her look like she was 'playing around'. He knew she had feelings for both he and Jang and that it had been a very confusing time for her. It made him angry and frustrated that he would lose Mulan, and she would not be his. She was the only thing he wanted.

"Hey!" Jang yelled out to Shang to get his attention.

"WHAT?!" Shang yelled back.

Jang stared at Shang, both glaring at each other, both men were of equal height and nearly the same built, Shang being a bit more muscular then Jang, but Jang had been more of a scout and archer. "I know you kissed her, and if you don't stay a fair distance from her, you and me are going to have a problem!" Jang threatened.

"You'll what?" Shang pushed his temper.

Jang smiled, "Don't think I won't hesitate and kill you myself, I can make it look like an accident."

Amused by Jang's threat, "Like how you accidently got sick or some sort of bullshit you tried to pull off?" This of course only made things worse and both men were now staring each other down hands were on their weapons ready to be taken out and challenged. But both of their attentions got pulled over to a solder who was now standing several feet in front of them, it was Mulan, she looked like a warrior now with her golden armor, hood up and black hair down. Both men seemed to smile and walk away from each other. Jang began approaching Mulan.

"You look amazing!" Jang complimented. Mulan smiled and blushed.

"Thank you…It's nice to have a piece of armor that actually fits me." She watched Jang as he circled her; He even grabbed her black cape and smiled.

"It suits you well, and I love your hood, you look… mysterious" She smiled and giggled a bit.

She glanced up at Shang who had just mounted his white stallion, Shang smiled at her, "You look good." She smiled back. "We should get going now, we have a long journey to the Great wall, and a lot of men waiting for us too." Mulan nodded and mounted Khan and Jang on his stead. Shang pressed his white stallion on and Mulan and Jang rode behind him. When the men saw all three come out to the courtyard they all began to cheer. As they halted in front of the men they all began to realize that they were chanting Mulan's name. Mulan felt a little overwhelmed, grateful and shy at the same time.

Jang looked over at Mulan, "You should at least wave." He suggested. She looked at Shang as if to ask permission, he nodded and smiled. Mulan waved and the men cheered louder. She smiled, for some reason all the worry had left her at this moment. The men gave her confidence. Shang and Jang seemed to be sitting in their saddles proud and ready, both would glance up at Mulan then at the men.

"MEN! We leave now to go take back what is ours, and save everyone that has been captured by the Mongols!" Shang announced. The men cheered. "DO NOT SHOW THEM ANY MERCY, FOR THEY HAVE GIVEN NONE TO US, LETS MOVE!" They all continued to cheer as Shang and everyone else made their horses gallop underneath their feet. They rode hard through the palace ground and then through the town. Shang stayed up front while Mulan and Jang stayed behind him and the rest of the men behind them.

They all rode hard for a couple hours until they reached a town and gathered more fighting men and even some solders to come follow their group. It had seemed that once the men saw that the great Mulan was with their company their faces would lighten up and even some smiles of courage, confidence and hope were upon their faces. All of them would bow at Mulan and pledge their allegiance to her and of course all of China. She was defiantly a symbol of hope. Jang seemed to smile at Mulan full of pride and joy to have such a wonderful woman by his side. She caught his handsome face smiling at her making her blush and smile back. She lowered her head and looked over towards Shang who looked over at her but quickly looked back at the road ahead and pressed on. She knew her heart was torn to the two men, and she knew Shang was a great friend and was trying to slowly distance himself from her as to not confuse her more, even though she knew deep in her heart that he longed to be with her. She knew not only because of what had happened between them but the mere fact that every time she caught his eyes they were filled with pain, love but pain. She hated this.

Soon after they had gathered the men and solders from the village, Shang stopped his horse and began commanded everyone to settle in for a short rest. All the men began to gather wood, food, start small fires and gather around to eat, talk and rest up for the next several hours to come. Mulan lowered her hood as she approached the fire that Jang had started. As she watched the flames she heard several footsteps near the area, she looked up to see Shang smiling and Shang wasn't alone. There walking with him were friends Yao, Ling and Chien Po. She smiled and screamed with excitement, running towards them they cheered with excitement too to see there friend once again. They all hugged each other.

"I missed you guys so much!" Mulan stated.

"We missed you too!" Yao said.

"It's not the same with out you. And may I say you look fantastic in the new armor!" Said Ling.

"Thank you!"

"Where did you come from?" She began.

"Found these guys on a smaller trail in the woods, figured I'd stop them and invite them along." Shang said with a smile, he was glad to see his friends too be safe and alive.

"Yes we thought something horrible happened to you and the General." Chien Po stated with concern.

"So what happened to you?" Yao asked. "Yeah, General here told us a while ago that you were to be married off?" Ling continued.

"Well…." Mulan didn't know where to begin.

"She is…" Jang walked over to Mulan and addressed himself to the gang. Shang walked away and sat next to the fire.

"I'm sorry…. and who are you?" Ling asked.

"I'm Jang Lu, Mulan's fiancé." Jang said proudly.

"But I thought…." Yao began but Chien Po covered his mouth and bowed down at Jang to show respect. Ling and Yao glanced up at Mulan then at Shang who sat at the fire and then at 'the new pretty boy' Jang, they seemed to look confused and didn't know what to say.

Mulan broke the silence and grabbed Jang arm with her hands. "Jang these are the men I was telling you about. I became friends with them when I was at camp."

"Oh…Well its nice to meet all of you."

"You too…" Said Yao with a bit of sarcasm, Ling slapped Yao over the head, "Any friend of Mulan's is a friend of ours." Ling followed. They all began to walk over to the fire and sit around it with Shang who was looking over a map. They all began to go over it and discuss where to go next.

"Have you three seen any able men or towns close by that maybe we can through and gather more supplies along with men?" Shang began asking the gang.

"There was a town not too far from here that you can try, we pasted it on our way through the forest." Said Yao.

"Maybe we should split up and gather more men that way and lead them back here?" Jang suggested.

"We might have to, it would faster that way rather then gathering everyone up for each trip. The men need to keep their strength for going to the wall." Shang agreed.

"Mulan and I can go…."

"No. Mulan will stay here with the men; Chien Po will stay here with her. Ling will go with you and Yao with myself."

"I don't know if you noticed but every man that sees that she is with us is more then willing to come and join, I think it would be a good idea if me and her went." Jang declared.

"I know but…"

"I will stay here with Chien Po." Mulan stated before it could get any more heated. Jang didn't look all too happy about leaving her and was about to object to her staying but Mulan held her hand up. "Jang it will be fine and besides Shang is the General so technically he makes the calls around here."

"Fine…when should we leave?" Jang asked.

"I'll give you guys an hour to get ready it shouldn't be too long to get there, Ling will show you the way, while Yao and I search for another town that shouldn't be too far away from the one that you two are going to." They nodded and all separated to get ready for their departure. Chien Po and Mulan stayed by the fire.

"How are you Chien Po?"

"I am alright….and you?" He asked concerned for his friend.

"I'm alright, worried I guess." Mulan admitted.

"That is understandable but I think if we all stick together and fight with true strength in our hearts we will defeat them."

"I suppose your right, I really missed you guys."

"We missed you too; I know Shang really missed you too. But Jang seems nice."

Mulan was taken back a bit with Chien Po telling her that Shang missed her. "Jang is really nice and is protective too, but I guess I don't blame him, I do love him, but I love Shang too. It hasn't been easy."

"I don't think it ever is….If this war never happened I know you and Shang would have been together, but seeing as that didn't happen, life must continue in order to keep our sanity's. Everyone needs to find someone I think, some love to attach to, especially with such hard times. You were not wrong to have your heart go out to such a nice man." He said with confidence and reassurance, it made her feel a little bit better knowing this.

"Chien Po….do you think we can defeat them at the wall?" Chein Po grew silent and worry filled his eyes.

"I'm not sure… Last time we were even close to there, there were so many men, thousands maybe…they killed most of us off." Chien Po grew silent and sad. "We just need to believe in ourselves and hope that more men will come." Mulan grew worried, were they even going to make it if they traveled there. Sure their spirits were high and they all seemed confident now, but they needed a miracle to happen if any of them were to survive. 'mushu'…Mulan began to think of her dear friend and guardian, maybe he would be able to help again? Mulan excused herself and went into a small tent that Jang had placed up for her before he left. She went inside and sat down and softly prayed for her friend to find her and help her. She kept repeating his name over and over again, in hopes that he would appear soon in front of her. She opened her eyes but Mushu was not in front of her. She sighed and slumped down in defeat.

"You know I will always come to you calling for me girl!"

"Mushu!" She turned around to see her friend standing on the ground behind her. She picked him up and began squeezing him with such joy. " I need your help Mushu!"

"Now you need my help? From the looks of it, it seems like your doing pretty good, you got this sweet armor on along with Shang and this new guy all over you too…"

"Mushu…."

"I know, I know….Well what are you thinking?"

"I don't know all that I know is that we are out numbered and I don't really have a canon this time to go and blow up a mountain and start and avalanche. And besides we have hundreds of people that we got to go save down there too, along with fighting all the Mongols."

"Hmmm….that is tricky." Mushu began to pace back and forth then the snapped his little fingers and jumped on Mulan's lap. "I think I have an IDEA!... but…you are going to have to introduce me to everyone otherwise this plan is not going to work out." Mulan smiled and listened in as they began plotting.

Alright, what do you think? The next chapter will be the last.


	16. Chapter 16

This should be the last chapter, any ways enjoy reading and if you are interested in reading my own book you can go to: bookstore/the-last-seed

Just visit the site and there you will find a book called "The Last Seed" I plan on making it into an ebook here soon too. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 16:

"Are you sure you want to do this Mushu?"

"Mulan…this is the only way, China has lost way too many men and solders, If WE do this you will have a greater chance of winning this war." Mushu explained. "Now you have to gather Shang, Jang and the others to a tent and explain what we are doing along with who I am too." Mulan nodded even though she still looked and felt wary about this plan, but she trusted her friend. Mushu nodded as well and climbed up Mulan and hid himself behind her neck.

Mulan walked out of her small tent and over to the fire where she waited for Shang, Jang , Yao and Ling to come back from the towns, hopefully with more men with them too. After awhile Jang and Ling came back with 20 some men, and not long after Shang and Yao came back with 40 men following them, Mulan watched as they all greeted each other and dismounted their horse they all seemed a little pleased with finding more men to gather in our cause to save the men and women of China, as well as China her self. Mulan smiled a little with more hope. She bit her lower lip thinking about her and Mushu's plan, she was nervous. Chien Po came back and sat close to Mulan while Shang, Jang Yao and Ling came to join them by the fire.

"I want to say that was pretty successful…"Jang said making his way to Mulan, She glanced up as he came closer to her. He grabbed her hand in his and kissed it. Mulan let a smile creep on her face, but she looked worried. "What's wrong?" He asked. Mulan looked at Jang then at Shang and the others who looked concerned.

Mulan sighed heavily and spoke, "I have to talk to all of you…I have a plan but I need to explain some things first…" Mulan got up and began walking to the large tent where Shang, Jang and the gang were going to share. They all looked at each other with confused expressions upon their faces but all got up at the same time and followed Mulan into the large tent. Mulan sat down in front of them all while they themselves made themselves comfortable and sat watching her every move, interested in what her new clever plan was going to be this time. She looked up and began…"I need you to stay calm and not freak out…His name is Mushu he is and has been my guardian dragon."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ling.

"Have you been into the rice wine while we were gone?" Jang asked teasing. But before anyone else could say anything Mushu slipped out from behind her and walked in front of the men. They all seemed to jump a little and all grabbed their swords or the handles, getting ready to strike. Mulan and Mushu looked up at all of them.

"Hi…." Mushu spoke. Now all the swords were on Mushu.

"Mulan what is that?" Yao screamed out.

"This is Mushu, He is my dragon guardian, I know it's a little bit of a shocker but…"

"You didn't say he…or it could TALK!" Ling blurted out.

"I'm not going to hurt you….we just need to talk." Mushu said calmly.

Mulan got up and picked Mushu up. "I need you ALL to remain calm, he has been with me even when you didn't know."

" He was with you at camp?" Shang asked. They all began to lower there weapons.

"You're a dragon?.." Ling

"Aren't Dragons' supposed to be bigger?" Yao asked.

Mushu sighed and looked up at Mualn who smiled down at him. "Alright so since I've been introduced Mulan and I will explain what our idea is, now its going to sound even more crazy but it's our best chance for defeating the Mongols, and saving everyone. So everyone needs to sit back down." Everyone did as they were told and listened in to what Mushu was going to say next.

"Alright…I'm just going to jump in and say bluntly that I will be giving Mulan my powers…she will…"

"What!?" They all seemed to say in unison. "Are you sure that's the greatest idea?" Shang asked. "Or that it will even work?" Jang objected as well.

"It's the only way…even though we have a group of men fighting along side there are still a thousand or more Mongols at the wall, holding men and women captive, besides its only temporary…right Mushu?"

"Yes but its tricky and even dangerous for both you and me…But seeing as you are much stronger then any other girl here in China…I think it will work!" Mushu said with confidence.

"Should one of us…?" Jang began.

"No…only Mulan, I'm HER guardian, only within the family can one do this."

"Has this ever been done before?" Shang asked concerned.

"Well…No…not really…."

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Shang objected. "I agree…" said Jang.

"I think Mulan is capable…." Said Chien Po.

"Yeah…besides I think it be cool to see the Mongols run there asses away when Mulan comes tearing through!" Ling said with excitement.

"Yes but…" Shang began but Mulan cut him off. "Shang….its the only way." Mulan knew Shang was worried about her safety, she tried to reassure him, but he and Jang looked at her with such care and concern that it was hard for her to even sound convinced about her fait.

"Are you ready Mulan?" Mushu asked. Mulan nodded. Mushu then took out a small dagger from behind him and gestured for Mulan to give him her hand; He gently grabbed it in his tiny little claw and cut an X through her hand. She winced with the sharp pain. She looked up at Shang who kept his eyes on her the whole time. He breathed in and out with slowly but heavily. The gang watched in awe and Jang watched what Mushu. Mushu then gathered a teardrop from his own eye and placed it in the cut.."Ahh.." Mulan let out a little cry of pain, "Mushu…I feel ….AHHH' the pain was getting worse.

"Stop!" Shagn shouted. They all seemed to worry and panic for their dear friend.

"It's normal…sorry Mulan…I have to do this too…" Mushu blew a tiny flam on her hand to seal the wound up." After it had sealed the cut began to glow with a golden light that outlined it. Mulan curled over holding her one hand in the other. She looked down at the ground, eyes shut she could feel the power of her guardian flowing through her. She felt warmth within herself as well as being lighter and stronger.

"Mulan?..." Shang asked, Him and the others were on their feet waiting for Mulan to reply, look up anything. Mulan looked up slowly, her eyes were glowing with a golden ring around them, she slowly began to stand up. She felt super…she examined her hands one after the other and then looked at everyone in front of her individually..Yao…Ling…Chien po….Shang then Jang….

"How do you feel?" Ling asked.

Mulan breathed in and out and slowly began to smile. "Great…." With her response the golden ring around her eyes faded and eyes were her own again. "Mushu…" she whispered looking down at her friend, Mushu looked pale in color and weak, she frowned and picked her tiny friend up in her hands. "Don't worry about me…I'll be fine, go now you don't have a lot of time before my powers wear off." She nodded and placed him down on one of the beds and kissed the top of his head before looking at her friends, who seemed more amused now then earlier.

"So should we see what you can do?" Jang asked suggesting she try it out before they saddled up and left.

"You don't have the time…you must leave now…Mulan, you'll know what to do when the time comes for you to fight. It will flow through you as if its second nature, your in control…good luck."

"Thanks Mushu."

They all looked at each other and nodded. The gang smiled at Mulan and left the tent to get ready, while Jang and Shang stayed with Mulan before soon parting out of the tent themselves. But before Shang was out of the tent he looked back at Mulan, his eyes were dark and showed so much, his love, his concern and even fear but not a cowards fear a fear that everything was going to change or that something bad was going to happen to her. "Shang…" she whispered his name, and after doing so he began walking back to Mulan and placed his hand on her warm face. He studied her eyes for a second then slowly lowered his head and kissed her softly and slowly as if were to be the last kiss they were to share with each other. Mulan closed her eyes and felt his kiss. They parted and Shang began to smile, he nodded and headed out.

Mulan couldn't help herself to smile. She felt a mixture of hope but worry, she was there to fight but also to protect everyone, and everyone she loved as well. She took a mental note that she would not leave any ones side and would fight as hard as she could. She felt strength and courage within herself again. She smiled knowing this now. She was ready.

Everyone was now ready and started heading out, only they knew what Mulan possessed now but ay the same time really didn't know what kind of powers she now had. Shang announced the plan to all the men, they cheered each other on, ready for what ever fait was theirs to come. Before they parted and made their way to the wall a man in the back shouted for 'the great Mulan to speak' they stopped and turned around to face them again. Mulan looked at her friends and then Shang; she didn't know what really to say… She cleared her throat and began, " I know many of you when you first heard of my tale didn't believe it or probably even thought badly of me for doing what I had. I don't blame you, I wasn't even sure about it myself, I was scared….but what kept me going was knowing that I had to keep my strength for my father…my family…they are what mattered most, and I couldn't let anything happen to them. I believe you all have the same strength and courage that drives you to fight for your loved ones! Keep them close to your heart when you are out there and let nothing stop you! They are leader less and weak there might be many but we fight for the ones we love and when they see all of us they WILL tremble!" Everyone shouted and cheered once again. Mulan turned Khan away and made her way down the path that would lead them to battle. The gang of three would be in charge of sneaking in and gathering all the hostages and taking them to safety all while Mulan, Shang and Jang would lead the men into battle.

They all had reached the hill top and everyone looked down at several hundred Mongols from below, they were everywhere, fires, screams of hostages, destruction lay everywhere before there eyes. This only fumed all of them even more. They were ready, Shang looked at Yao, Ling and Chien Po and nodded and parted from the group riding away to find another way through in order to save all the hostages. Mulan stood up tall on her horse, her hair blew through the wind, she looked strong and ready. Jang smiled at Mulan, giving him more confidence. He got his bow and arrows ready. Shang would ride on Mulan's left and Jang on her right. They could now hear all the Mongols below yelling and shouting at each other, they knew they were here. Mulan smiled a mischievous smile, she held up her sword high and yelled out!


End file.
